The Same Old You
by Jaroslav Lewis
Summary: Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't. (ShinRan with slight KazuHei)
1. Behind A Photograph

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 1:** Behind a Photograph

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** She liked photographs. He never did but her habit grew on him. Now, they keep the same photograph to remind themselves of how pictures never change the same way memories don't even if people do.

 **Disclaimer:** Contains some side/satellite characters which are my OCs. I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

* * *

 **New York, Friday, 8:00 am**

He sits back, staring at the pile of case reports on top of his desk, with a mug in his hand. The bitterness of his black, morning coffee wakes him as he takes a sip. The warmth floods his whole system as he drinks. The caffeine starts to kick in and then suddenly, he feels energized and ready to start the day's work.

He takes a small bite out of his cream cheese bagel and then sets it aside together with his coffee mug. With a sigh, he takes one folder, ready to go through with the filing of case reports which he absolutely despises. Then he feels a punch on his shoulder. It doesn't hurt him but it is strong enough to make him flinch and shift his attention to whoever did it to him.

"What the fuck?!" He reacts in full straight English as he stares at the assailant who turns out to be a petite woman with brown hair, tied in a neat pony tail. She is tan, brown-eyed and wore an NYPD uniform. "What the hell's wrong with you, Jess?"

Jess then looks at him furiously with her hands on her waist.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" She answers back, this time taking a folder from his desk to hit him with. He raises his arms in surrender, still confused by her sudden attacks. "I can't believe you're ghosting Yejin! What's the matter with you, man?"

Then it hits him. He purses his lips together, thinking as he stares into space. Jess puts the folder back in its rightful place before casually propping her short frame up on his desk so she can sit there. He proceeds to take a file from his desk to promptly scan through it.

"I don't know…" He shrugs. "I guess she's just not it."

Jess furrows her eyebrows in both confusion and frustration.

"You only had one date with her. How could you tell?" She asks looking at him judgingly. "God, Shinichi! You're unbelievable!"

"I don't know, okay? We just didn't click. The chemistry isn't right. I'm sorry." Shinichi apologizes swiftly, brushing off the topic as he starts typing the report on his computer. Jess continues to stare at him, quizzically as if analyzing him.

"Chemistry shemistry. What do you know? You're a detective. Not a scientist! Is she not beautiful enough for you? Was she not a bombshell like I described?" She interrogates like the police officer that she is.

"She's pretty, alright…" Shinichi replies in an apathetic manner as he continues to type on his computer. The case reports suddenly seem interesting to him now.

"Then what's the matter?" Jess presses on. Shinichi then stops typing and leans back to his chair's back rest. He briefly looks at framed picture on his desk. It is a photo of himself with _her_ at the Kiyomizu-dera in Kyoto, from ten years ago.

"Nothing." He answers. "She's great. She seems nice too. But…"

' _She's just not her…'_

Shinichi shakes his head, avoiding certain thoughts as he leans over his computer to type again and to start working. Jess hops off of his desk but she doesn't leave his cubicle.

"But what?" She asks curiously as she studies his uneasy manner.

"Nothing…" He repeats, avoiding Jess's gaze, hoping that she would just leave him alone but she stays. "I feel nothing…"

Jess shakes her head.

"It's a shame. Yejin was so into you. Can't see why though. You're so cold." Jess comments, teasingly. "You're hopeless. You've practically rejected and broke the hearts of all women here in New York."

"I think that's too much of an exaggeration, don't you think?" He chuckles, half-heartedly.

Suddenly a man in an adjacent cubicle peeks at them. He is in his forties with ashy-gray hair and light skin, his eyes were blue with gray undertones. He has strong features, and looks somewhat intimidating but his smile is kind.

"That's because the one he truly wants isn't in New York…" The man says, joining the conversation. He then disappears for a while as he leaves his cubicle, only to show up, approaching Shinichi's with a bag of jelly donuts which he offers to Jess who takes a piece and to Shinichi who politely declines since he suddenly feels as though he has already lost his appetite after being suddenly put on the hot seat. His bagel and coffee sit on top of his desk to grow cold while he works to get his colleagues off of his hair.

"She's someone you left in Japan. I'm thinking, that girl in the picture." He points to the picture on Shinichi's desk, deducing like a pro as if they are in an actual crime scene. Shinichi laughs with not much energy. He feels like a cornered culprit. His heart aches with nostalgia as he looks at the picture again. He stays silent, not knowing what to say. The man on the other hand has a satisfied smirk on his face. Jess gapes in awe at the deduction and at Shinichi's reaction.

"Wow, Inspector Collins, come to think of it, Shinichi has had that picture since he got here and he has never said anything about it." Jess comments. Shinichi shakes his head disapprovingly, hoping that they'd stop pestering him. He tries to remain focused on his work since he has tons to do, but the image, the memory of _her_ keeps messing with his brain, making him lose focus. Even after ten years, _she_ still has that effect on him.

"So who's she, Shinichi?" Inspector Collins asks. His tone is calm and more concerned and caring. "You're awfully secretive, you know."

"Nothing." Shinichi lies with bad attempt, dismissing their show of interest in his personal life. Even after a long time has passed, he still couldn't get himself to talk about her without getting hurt.

"Nothing huh? But clearly, she's important enough to have her picture sitting on your desk for years…" Jess says, shaking her head in disbelief at how bad a liar Shinichi is.

Shinichi on the other hand, says nothing. He smiles sadly as he looks at their picture together and it takes him back to when they were both so young. It had already been ten years since then, but he remembers it just as if it were yesterday. When he thinks about her, he could still remember how her frame felt against his, how she stumbled and he caught her, saving her from a bad fall. She was tall for an Asian girl but when she stood next to him, she looked like a small fragile being that he wants to protect. He remembers the way her lips felt against his cheek the first time she kissed him when they were in high school. And then everything comes rushing back, he remembers every memory they had, the good and even the bad…

" _She_ was the one who liked taking pictures. I never did but _her_ habit grew on me." He says fondly. He takes the frame in his hand and looks at _her._ He touches _her_ image through the glass, ever so delicately. " _She_ says _she_ liked pictures so much because they never change, the same way memories don't even when the people in them do…"

Shinichi sighs as he places the picture back carefully in its old and permanent spot on his desk. Jess and Inspector Collins stay silent, marveled at how he has suddenly opened up to them.

"She's sentimental like that." He chuckles, remembering her adorable quirks. "Her name is Mouri Ran. She's my childhood friend and my first love…"

* * *

 **Tokyo, Friday, 10:00 pm**

From the different side of the world, she stares at the same picture as she stands in the dim room of her new apartment. She drops her shoulder bag on her desk and she takes off her trench coat hanging it by the chair near her desk. She takes the picture in her hands before dropping exhaustedly on her neatly done single bed, while still in her day clothes.

She sighs as she looks at _him,_ studying _his_ half-startled, half-annoyed candid expression. She looks at how _he_ casually wrapped _his_ arm around her shoulder. Goosebumps creep to her skin as she remembers the feeling of _him_ holding her protectively. She remembers _his_ warmth, _his_ touch and she suddenly feels a need, a deep longing for _him._

She can't help but think about him still. She can't deny that she still thinks about him every day and even more after today. She wonders how could ten years pass by already, how could she have aged and changed and deep down she knows that he has already too but despite all that and although she hates to admit it to herself, she is aware that her feelings for _him_ haven't.

It is pathetic for she has tried and tried so many times and she continues to do so but despite all her on-going attempts she still continues to fail, so many times, one "relationship" (if it ever lasted long enough to call it that), one date after the other.

Just a few moments ago she took a chance on another date but it didn't go well, at least on her part. And in a few moments, Sonoko will find out why. She groans at the thought. Sonoko is gonna freak yet again.

Then as if on cue, her smart phone rings and she reaches her pocket to answer it. She finds Sonoko's name on the screen and she groans again because she knows she has to take the call, tell her everything then she'd have to endure her long hours of scolding, lecturing her about her boring, non-existent love life.

Without much of a choice, she accepts the call and brings the phone to her ear. She never got to answer with a hello because Sonoko already starts talking.

"Ran! How was it? Did you have fun? Wasn't he great? Ah tell me everything!" She squeals ever so excitedly. Ran winces. Sonoko's gonna be so disappointed. At loss for words, she stays silent.

"Come on, Ran! Tell me! When's the second date gonna be?" Sonoko pesters impatiently after hearing no response from her friend.

"Please don't get mad…" Ran begins, begging but before she could even continue, Sonoko had already let out a gasp of disbelief.

"For the love of god, Ran! Please don't tell me you're rejecting this one again." Sonoko sighs exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry." Ran apologizes, resting her head on her pillow." It's just not gonna happen."

"But why? Is my taste in men not good enough for you? I've already set you up with a lot of great guys! I'm running out of them!" Her friend complains.

"Well, he's cute, very handsome as a matter of fact but he…" Ran struggles to find a more appropriate, less-brutal comment. "He lacks substance…:"

Ran could imagine Sonoko face-palming at this point. She couldn't help but wince to herself.

"What? Are you saying that he's dumb?" Sonoko asks

Ran stammers and mumbles some incoherent words, feeling very embarrassed at her irrational pickiness.

' _And this is why you're gonna die alone.'_ Ran silently tells herself.

"I didn't say that but for lack of better words, yes. Yes, he kind of is." Ran replies and Sonoko groans in frustration over the line. "He refused going to the abstract art gallery nearby the restaurant because he said it would be boring to look at and that abstract art is so easy that a toddler could make them."

"So, what? He's not perfect. You're just saying that because you have a thing for smart boys!" Sonoko retorts. Ran is about to disagree when she went on rambling. "Not to mention, your great love is such a huge nerd."

Ran's face starts to heat up in embarrassment. Sonoko continues to ramble but she fails to hear her by the sound of her pulse, ringing in her ears as her thoughts drift to the other side of the world, as her thoughts drift back to the past.

Her heart skips a beat remembering _his_ weird quirks, the way _he's_ so passionate about things _he_ wants to pursue, the way _his_ eyes would light up every time _he_ talked about Holmes or about some case _he_ solved. Though Ran is not much of a mystery geek as _he_ is, she'd find herself mesmerized just looking at _him_ just being so driven and passionate. Then she smiles sadly as she thinks to herself how it is one of the reasons why she loved _him_ so but also the main reason why she had to let _him_ go.

"Ran, are you listening to me?" Sonoko says, making Ran snap out from her reverie.

"What?" Ran asks all of a sudden, realizing that she hasn't been paying attention to her concerned friend. Sonoko sighs for the nth time.

"I was saying maybe you're trying to look for something wrong in other guys because you can't find _his_ traits in them…" Her friend explains and it suddenly hits her. "Come on, Ran. There's only one reason. You still haven't gotten over Shinichi even after ten years…"

"That is so not true. Ten years is a pretty long time and I've had some serious relationships after _him._ " Ran says, but her voice sounds more like a defensive squeak rather than a well-constructed argument with conviction, as though she is trying to convince herself rather than reject Sonoko's spot-on conclusion. And it is funny because she's a respected lawyer just like her mother. But alas with such conversation, she would easily lose her composure.

"Please, Ran. Your only serious relationship after Shinichi was with Ryuji-san from college and even then you were still so guarded with him compared to when Shinichi was your boyfriend." Sonoko counters.

"Well, Ryuji turned out to be a cheater so…" Ran reasons, hoping to finally shut Sonoko up and it does for a moment until…

"True. Which takes us back to what we've been talking about earlier.-Shinichi. Call him. I thought you guys broke things off on good terms? Why are you guys cutting each other off of your lives?"

"We're not cutting each other off. We just got preoccupied with things and lost contact with each other. Remember how tough law school was for me? And Shinichi, you know him with all the cases he has to solve besides he already works for the NYPD. He's too busy now. Well, we both are. We have different priorities now."

Ran's heart aches at the thought. Sonoko did have a good point. She and Shinichi used to be so tight, like two peas in a pod. Now, it's just different. She somewhat blames herself. Maybe her mother was right after all.

 _Falling in love with a detective would do you no good._

And she hit the double whammy since he is also her childhood friend. Now, everything's just in the ruins.

Sonoko is about to say yet another word when a beeping sound on the line interrupted, thereby saving Ran from a longer discussion of her dreaded relationship failures.

"Call waiting. I have to take this. It could be a client." Ran explains to Sonoko and she sighs in defeat.

"Alright. But this isn't over okay? Think about it, okay?"

Ran doesn't promise Sonoko anything and takes the other line. This time she finds Kazuha's name on the screen. Her curiosity grows, she wonders what her Osakan friend could probably be up to at the hour. She hopes that it wouldn't be anything like Sonoko's call earlier.

"Kazuha-chan?" Ran asks in wonder and she hears a delightful squeal from the other end.

"Ran-chan! You would not believe what just happened!" She begins, giggling giddily and excitedly. "Heiji asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Ran gasps and for a moment she is speechless and feeling all sorts of happy for her friend. She grabs another pillow hugs it as she rolls over her bed with a smile, trying to restrain herself from jumping up and down on it out of excitement. And then she wishes she could fly all the way to Osaka in a second to give Kazuha a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations, Kazuha-chan!" She says and Kazuha lets out another giddy laugh. Ran swears she could hear her blushing. If that is even possible.

"Oh my god. This is such big news! Tell me everything!" Ran demands excitedly.

"Sure! Every detail, but first thing's first…I want to ask you a very important question." Kazuha says. "How would you like to be my maid of honor?"

The question earns a cheerful squeal from Ran.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

 **New York, Friday, 9:00 am**

Shinichi is taking a short break from his work, browsing through the newsfeed of his social media account. He looks bored until something peaks his curiosity. It is a new post from Kazuha. Since she is one of his friends he becomes so interested as he hovers his finger through the touch screen ready to press the reaction button but he reads the caption first.

 _I can't believe I'm marrying this ahou._

Tagged on the post is his best friend who is none other than Hattori Heiji, his fellow detective who stuck with him through thick and thin back when he encountered trouble with a huge, dangerous syndicate.

His cerulean eyes then focus below Kazuha's post and he sees two pictures. One is of Kazuha's hand with her ring finger bearing an elegant diamond ring and the other is of Kazuha and Heiji together, all smiles and right below the post were comments, one of which immediately caught his attention because of the name of the person who wrote it.

 _Mouri Ran: Congratulations again! Love you guys so much. Honored to be the maid of honor. Pun intended. LOL_

He takes notice of how she flooded the comment with heart emojis. He finds it adorable. He unconsciously smiles and soon his mind is filled with questions. He couldn't believe it. Hattori is finally getting married and not only that, he totally beat him to it when all along, back in the day he really thought…

Suddenly his phone rings and Hattori's name and picture appears on the screen, requesting to video chat with him. Shinichi snaps out from his thoughts and smirks. Typical, Hattori. So he answers, positioning the phone at an angle in which his face could clearly be seen and then he sees Hattori's face through the screen, smiling from ear to ear.

"Not gonna lie. I was actually expecting this call, right now…" Shinichi greets him. "Congratulations, Hattori."

From the other end, Hattori scratches the back of his head sheepishly and laughs.

"Thanks, Kudo. Now that you know, I guess I'll cut to the chase." Hattori says. "Remember when you told me you owe me big time after the syndicate case? Well how about paying your end of the bargain by being my best man on my wedding day?"

"Of course. You didn't have to threaten me with my life-long debt." Shinichi chuckles. Heiji smiles triumphantly.

"Great. So, we'll see you soon?" Heiji reiterates and Shinichi nods.

"Yeah. Keep me posted when you guys think of a date so I could immediately file a leave and book a flight." He reminds strictly.

"Sure thing. Thanks again, man!"

"No problem."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Friday, 11:00 pm**

Ran now lies in bed in her pajamas browsing through her phone smiling giddily as she looks through Heiji and Kazuha's photos together. Suddenly she feels a slight pang in her chest. It finally sinks in. Everyone's moving forward but her. Her smile fades and she feels the presence of loneliness. She shakes her head. She is not about to let such thoughts ruin such moment to celebrate her friends' milestone because she genuinely is happy for them. Although at the back of her mind she wonders, would she ever have that kind of relationship in her life? Then she realizes she isn't getting any younger.

Then a ping from her phone distracts her from wondering. She sees a notification on her social media and it opens to reveal that someone "liked" her comment and has commented right next to hers on Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan's proposal announcement. Her eyes stays glued to the screen as soon as she sees the name and reads _his_ text

 _Kudo Shinichi: Guess, I'm planning that bachelor party after all. See you soon! Best wishes from the best man._

He ends the text with a winking emoji and Ran chuckles to herself and shakes her head. It is just so typical of him.

' _That subtle hint, but dramatic announcement. He still has that charm.'_ She thinks to herself, contemplating whether or not she should hit him up or wait for him to do so. Her lips curve into a mischievous grin as she presses the like button on his comment.

She decides to be subtle with him too.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry it took a while. Got a little preoccupied at work. Anyway, here's chapter one of the story. Made sudden changes as I was writing it. Originally, I planned to reveal the reason of the break up in this chapter I realized it would ruin the story flow and natural progression because I've decided to do two timelines, two perspectives in one chapter. I felt that an information overload is at risk if I'd stick through the original plan. So, I decided to reveal the past on chapter 2 instead. So stay tuned!

Feel free to tell me what you guys think as well. This would be my first time writing a chaptered fic for the DC Fandom so I'm really hoping it will turn out well. I usually just stick to one shots because I'm afraid I won't be able to commit because I've failed so many times. Hahaha

Anyway, I will be posting this fic on , AO3 (Yes! I finally have one now!) and on tumblr. So if you guys want to follow me or this story, you can pick any options for your convenience.

Will try to update tomorrow, if not maybe a few days later.

It's 6:56 AM here and I haven't slept. So, forgive me if there are typos and grammatical errors, not sure if I proof-read it enough since I'm sleepy. Will go through it again as soon as I get my rest. For now, hope you guys enjoy.

BTW, I've done a playlist for this fanfic. Just so, I'd be able to set the mood while I'm writing it. Tell me if you guys want to know what I listen to while writing this and if you'd like to listen to the playlist while reading it.

~J


	2. The Flight Back

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 2:** The Flight Back

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** Turns out his trip back to Japan did not only involve revisiting old places but old memories as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

* * *

 **New York, Sunday, 9:00pm**

Shinichi places the last neatly folded shirt inside his luggage. It fits perfectly and completes the whole set of his things to bring when he flies back to Japan for Hattori's wedding. He takes one last look and checks. He finds a decent amount of casual shirts, formal button up shirts, jackets, pants, underwear and toiletries and then he nods to himself. This should be good enough to last his whole trip. He zips the trolley bag and then places it near his dresser. He smiles nervously. He is all set. After ten years, he is going back. He is going home, even for a short while.

He hops onto his bed and pulls the warm comforter up to his shoulders. He closes his eyes but he finds out that he is not sleepy enough to doze off just yet. It is still too early, but he contemplates since he is going to fly very early tomorrow. So he closes his eyes again and he gives it a few minutes.

But instead of drifting into dreamland his thoughts travel elsewhere, back to Japan, back to her. The thought sinks in finally. He is flying back home and he is going to see her soon, at the wedding or maybe even before that. Then his eyes shoot open. He is awake more than ever and then he grabs his phone on his night stand.

He decides to browse through it, maybe go on social media again or play a video game. Then an idea escapes his mind.

' _I should probably message her…'_ He thinks to himself as he clicks on the messenger icon and on her name.

He begins to type,

 _Oi Ran. I'm coming home tomorrow._

Then he shakes his head and deletes it. The message seems too plain, although it does sound like him. But he figures that it shouldn't be how he should approach her especially since it has been a long time since they have spoken to each other.

He pauses, staring at the blinking line, waiting for him to type. He is unable to think of anything. So, he back tracks their old messages he finds out that their last message dates back to five years ago. He does not even remember what they were talking about back then. He back tracks even more and he notices how their conversations went from really long ones to just simple small talk and then to just hi's and hello's until soon they no longer bothered talking to each other. He feels his heart ache against his chest and then he asks himself, _'How could we have ended this way?'_

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

" _No more secrets?" She asked. Her eyes searched for assurance as she cupped his cheek with her free, left hand since her fractured right arm was restrained in a cast. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over hers that is holding his cheek. He breathed a sigh of comfort as he leaned onto her touch. Suddenly, he felt warm. His whole body hurt with the injuries but her warm touch miraculously made him feel better, gave him relief._

 _Her eyes darted to the evident bruises on his cheek, the wound on his cut lip. She took a soft intake of breath as her eyes watered. She bit her lower lip to restrict a sob from coming out of her mouth. She tried to refrain from shedding any more tears only to fail afterwards when he opened his eyes and met hers._

 _Cerulean eyes looked alarmed with worry as he lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. His pair of sapphires met her amethysts. His delicate fingers brushed through the bruises and few cuts on her face. His heart ached at the sight of her hurting._

" _No more secrets. I promise." He assured her as he nodded and gave her a soft smile. He scooched closer to her to get more comfortable as he sat next to her on her hospital bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, remembering to avoid holding her too tightly since she still suffered from a number of injuries._

 _He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and inhaled her soft scent. He lightly pulled away to gaze at her again. Despite the cuts and bruises on her face, she still looked so beautiful._

 _Then he leaned in to press a soft kiss on her forehead and then another on her cheek where she was bruised and cut. He lightly pulled away only to lean closer to her at an angle where his lips were positioned just in front of hers. With just barely a millimeter between them the two of them shared each other's breath and then he closed the distance and kissed her so softly. It was chaste and barely lasted a few seconds but it was enough to drive both of them crazy, enough for him to lean in again for more after pulling away so shortly._

 _So he kissed her again, but this time with a little more boldness than the previous one. Butterflies did somersaults in her stomach as she felt his lips brush against hers in passionate but gentle way._

 _At the back of his head he noted that it was their first kiss, something he had dreamed of ever since he gained awareness of his feelings towards her. He thought to himself, that the place, the hospital room was probably the most unromantic place to share a kiss but at that moment, it just felt right and it didn't matter where it happened. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally together. No more secrets._

* * *

 **Osaka, Monday, 8:00 PM**

It is their first night in Osaka, a week before the big wedding happens. Ran with Sonoko and Sera took an early flight to the city to spend more time with the couple and to plan Kazuha's bachelorette party. Now, they sit at the back of Heiji's car with him driving and Kazuha sitting at the passenger's seat. The couple is kind enough to offer them a ride to their hotel after picking them up from the airport and having dinner together.

"Heiji, don't forget we're gonna meet our parents tomorrow for the final fitting of their attires for the ceremony, okay?" Kazuha reminds her fiancé who remains focused on the wheel.

"What? I thought that wasn't until the day after tomorrow." Heiji reacts while keeping his eyes on the road. Kazuha rolls her eyes.

"It's tomorrow at 12 noon." Kazuha responds and Heiji's eyes widen in shock. His expression suddenly becomes conflicted.

"But I'm supposed to pick up Kudo at the airport that time!" Heiji reasons out. Ran's ears ring at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's surname. Sonoko side eyes at her friend knowingly, while Sera smirks, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Heiji whines, eliciting a scowl from his fiancée. She looks at him with an annoyed, bewildered expression.

"Excuse me? I told you so many times. I even listed our whole wedding preparation schedule on the calendar of our apartment!" Kazuha retorts. Heiji makes a face and shakes his head. It doesn't take much for Ran, Sonoko and Sera to predict that such little issue will lead to the couple bickering. Typical Heiji and Kazuha.

"Well, I can't just ditch Kudo so suddenly. I promised him!" Heiji says, worriedly. Kazuha scratches her head in a frustrated manner.

"Well you can't just ditch our parents as well." She points out. "Kudo-kun will understand. Besides, he's a grown man. He can handle himself."

"Yeah, but it's his first time in Japan after ten years." Heiji sighs. "I'm thinking, he'd at least want someone to be there for him when he arrives and I'm guessing he'd need some help with his luggage too…"

Ran finds herself unconsciously nodding, agreeing with Heiji. Sonoko lightly nudges at her with her elbow and gives her a suggestive look. Ran in turn looks at her questioningly and then shakes her head.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you took time to pay attention to our wedding prep schedule!" Kazuha scolds. The other three remain silent, awkwardly listening to the couple's fight escalating. Ran clenches her skirt with her fist, silently praying that the little misunderstanding won't lead to another Heiji and Kazuha shouting fest like most of their fights do. She also considers an idea at the back of her head but she doesn't say anything.

"You just never listen to me, Heiji…"

"Ahou!" Heiji's tone raises. Ran flinches at the sound of his voice.

" _Ano sa…"_ Ran begins out of impulse causing Kazuha to turn to her and Heiji to look at her through rearview mirror. She feels her heart pound rapidly through her chest. She bites her lips shyly, at the back of her head she considers the thought that she'll probably regret even suggesting it to them but she also thinks that she doesn't have any choice anyway. "If you guys want, I can go and pick him up in place of Hattori-kun…"

"That's actually-

"…a great idea!" Heiji exclaims.

"…insane!" Kazuha reacts.

Kazuha glares questioningly at Heiji who shrugs at her while he continues to drive.

"Ran-chan, are you sure you're gonna be okay with that?" Kazuha asks worriedly.

Ran opens her mouth to respond but Heiji immediately counters bluntly, "Sure it is! She and Kudo are fine. Besides, it has already been a decade. Ne, Nee-chan?"

' _A decade… It's already been that long huh?'_ Ran thinks to herself, all of a sudden her mouth becomes dry. Realization comes to her. What is she supposed to say to him once they see each other? Suddenly she wishes to undo the events earlier, thinking to herself that she shouldn't have meddled with the couple. But it is too late now…

"Ahou!" Kazuha shouts at Heiji as she hits him violently on the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Kazuha-chan, it's okay." Ran assures the bride to be who turns to her with a hesitant look on her face. "I mean, Hattori-kun is right and Shinichi and I are okay. I swear. Besides, we're gonna see each other either way, at your wedding, right?"

"Well then I guess, if it's no trouble for you, then okay…" Kazuha sighs in surrender. She turns at Heiji, giving him another glare. Silence starts to fill the air so suddenly. Ran gazes at her window as her thoughts drift somewhere else.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

 _She had her fears._

 _She was aware of the dangers and death threats that his duty came with. She was used to the environment of the crime-solving industry. It did not bother her much because she knew how to defend herself. She was perfectly fine…_

 _Until it happened._

 _She was put to a situation where she had no control of. She couldn't do anything to save him. She couldn't even defend herself. She was powerless against the syndicate. Both of them were. She almost watched him die right before her eyes._

 _Since then, she could never get the dark, tortured image of him off of her head. Even after the incident, it still haunted her. She had nightmares about it and every time, she was faced with such image in her dreams, she couldn't do anything._

 _She blamed herself. Maybe if she had been more careful, maybe if she had been stern enough to stop him from following the suspicious men in black, maybe if she had been more inquisitive and stuck to her gut-feeling about Conan's identity, maybe if she cornered him with her deduction and forced him to confess, then maybe she could've done something to protect him._

 _He always assured her that she was never at fault but deep down in her heart she still felt like she is responsible for what happened. So, she swore to herself she'd never make the same mistake again._

 _When things got back to normal, she and Shinichi had an agreement that they'd always know each other's whereabouts. It wasn't because Ran didn't trust him. She merely wanted to monitor his safety and Shinichi wanted the same for Ran so he agreed without second thought._

 _Ran was not a demanding girlfriend. Neither was she in anyway possessive. In fact, she was very considerate with his schedule. All she wanted was assurance that he wouldn't run into such trouble again and that if he does, she would be able to do something about it in any way she can._

 _Shinichi was more than willing to give her what she wants. He knew her fears and he understood. He loved her and he wanted to make it up to her. So he complied very well._

 _He always informed her if he had soccer practice, or if he had to go out with Nakamichi and the boys and most especially if he was needed for a case. He made sure to always text her that he got home safely after his agenda. Ran did the same. Shinichi knew her schedule, if she had Karate training after class or if she had to go out with Sonoko and the girls._

 _They had no problems._

 _Until a certain incident happened._

 _Ran had Karate training. Shinichi ran off to solve another case. Like always, they gave each other a heads up. Ran went home by herself. It was no biggie. She'd just have to patiently wait for Shinichi to call or text her once he got home._

 _So patiently she waited._

 _And waited._

 _And waited._

 _Until hours passed and there was still no phone call, not even a message. It was already midnight. If Shinichi had to extend his hours with the police, he'd tell her but he didn't call. It started to worry her, but she didn't give in to panic just yet. She messaged him via text and via social media and she waited again. Maybe he was busy._

 _So she stayed up late to wait again, but still no sign of him. She decided to call but his mobile could not be reached._

 _Suddenly the scenario felt so oddly familiar and then she was scared again. What if he was unconscious somewhere where no one could find him? What if they took all his means to contact for emergencies? What if he is hurt? Or worse… What if he's…_

 _As mindless as it may seem, Ran rushed to find him. She didn't have much of a strategy. All she knew right then was that Plan A: she'd go to his house to see if he is home and if he still isn't, Plan B: she'd go on all night looking for him until she finds him. It was insane and irrational but it is what she did._

 _So she showed up at his door-step, in her sleepwear and a sweater, panic-stricken and frantically ringing his doorbell while she silently prayed for him to answer. Her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall with every ring that he didn't go out to open the gate to his house._

 _It took about 8 rings for him to show up with a confused look on his face, still in his uniform and with his hair sticking in different directions._

" _Ran, what in the world? What are you…" He didn't get to finish his question as he opened his gate to let her in. He stared at her shaking form. She was shivering not just from the cold and her lack of warm clothing but also because of something else..._

 _He placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes looked concerned as he looked into her terrified ones. His heart ached. It was the most vulnerable he has seen of her. Ran was a strong woman and it was one thing to see her cry but another to see her so distraught and so frightened._

" _You didn't call!" She sobbed. It wasn't an accusation but merely a statement of the reason why she was in panic. "I thought something happened to you! I…"_

 _His arms wrapped around her instantly, taking her into a warm, tight and protective embrace. She continued to shake and shiver against his body. He felt like a total idiot for forgetting and a huge jerk for making her worry. He was supposed to call her soon, but the investigation was too long. His phone died. When he got home he was so tired that he fell asleep on the couch and forgot to tell her he was safe._

" _Thank God, you're okay…" She cried with relief. And his heart ached a million times than it already did. How in the world did he deserve such a kind-hearted, loving woman like her? How could he be such an asshole for making her cry again?_

" _I'm sorry…" He breathed against her ear as he stroked her back, comforting her. "God, I'm so sorry, Ran…"_

 _Tears soaked the jacket of his Teitan Highschool uniform. He felt her shake her head against his shoulder._

" _I panicked. I over reacted. I'm so sorry…" She apologized, still sobbing. Suddenly she felt awfully embarrassed and pathetic._

" _Shhh…" He hushed before pressing his lips on her forehead. "I should have called you. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I made you worry…"_

 _She lightly pulled away to look up at him. She nodded in response and gave him a small smile. At this point, her sobbing has already subsided but her eyes were still watery with tears. She hair was disheveled from all the running she had just done._

 _He let out a relieved sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair and tucked any stray hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb through her tear-stained cheeks. No more words came out of his mouth for he had no idea what he should do to make her feel better._

* * *

 **New York, Monday, 6:00 AM**

Shinichi presents his ticket and passport to the stewardess before boarding the plane. After a brief inspection of his passes, he is able to enter his flight bringing with him his extra hand-carried backpack where all of his valuables are contained. He walks through the aisle while placing his passport and other documents securely inside his backpack. He finds his designated seat by the window. He places his backpack in the compartment, bringing only his smart phone and earphones with him as he sits down comfortably on his seat.

He looks out the window as he waits for the plane to take off. He puts on his earphones but he doesn't listen to any music, instead he quietly observes the dim view of the airport ramp outside. The sun hasn't even risen just yet. He thinks about Japan, how the sun has probably long set there, given the evident time difference. He sits back to relax since he did not get much sleep last night. In about fifteen hours, he'll be back in Japan. It is gonna be a long flight.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

 _He still had guilt in his heart._

 _It was hard for him to get rid of, not after she got involved in the syndicate case and endangered her life because of him. He thought the guilt would slowly fade away as time passed, but it didn't especially after he saw her one night, shivering in fright, her expression, panic stricken as she embraced him._

 _Shinichi knew about her fears and he had fears of his own as well. It was the reason why he agreed to their arrangement, why he promised that for the second time around, there would be no secrets between them. It wasn't just a matter of trust. It was more of a safety precaution for both of them especially after the trauma that the case caused._

 _He confidently thought he could easily comply to it, but there was one night that he wasn't able to and it resulted to triggering her trauma, driving her to run miles away from home to his house to check on him, just to check if he was safe, if he was still alive._

 _So once again, Shinichi hated himself. He promised he wouldn't make her cry anymore. He told himself that he would make it up to her, that he would protect her this time, in his second life, their second life together but he failed again._

 _Still, despite all that she forgave him endlessly. So, he worked hard to prove and make sure that forgiving him was not a pointless decision for her, that he really did deserve it, that he deserved her…_

 _Needless to say, he worked too hard that slowly he began to lose himself for her even when she didn't ask him to…_

 _He never noticed it until then._

 _It happened after soccer practice, just about a few weeks since he decided to come back to the team to help them win the interschool soccer tournament._

 _It was a simple prank, done by his teammates. But he was not having any of it. It was a serious matter to him but they did not understand how such simple joke could easily tick him off._

" _Give me back my phone." Shinichi demanded in a calm but serious manner when he found his phone missing from his gym bag. Being a detective, and knowing his peers so well, he didn't need any evidence other than commonsense to deduce that they were on to something. He had his hands inside the pocket of his shorts as he stood casually and hid his hands balling into fists so hard that his nails created crescents on his palms._

" _Come on, Kudo. We didn't take your phone!" A group of boys his age teased, snickering with obvious intent as they sat on the bench of the boys' locker room._

" _I'm not playing around with you guys. Give me back my phone." Shinichi repeated in a serious tone but the boys all laughed._

" _Jeez, Kudo. Get a grip will you!" One of his teammates that had 'Akamine' written on his jersey said as he took a red phone from his gym bag ready to hand it over to Shinichi who reaches for it with an annoyed look on his face._

 _Just then, his phone started to ring. Ran's name and picture flashed on the screen. Shinichi's phone is snatched away once again before he could even get it back from Akamine._

" _Ah, Mouri-chan's on time as always! As usual, the missus never misses." Akamine commented jokingly. Shinichi growled in frustration as he lunged after Akamine to reach for his phone but his teammate tossed it to another._

" _Oi! Akamine! Give it back! I have to take the call." Shinichi shouted but the guys just kept on playing pranks on him._

" _Why do you look so scared, Kudo? Are you afraid she'll kick you in the ass, thinking you're cheating on her because you missed her calls?" Akamine teased, triggering Shinichi's anger even more._

" _Damn, Kudo. You really are whipped! Looks like your girl is THAT possessive…" One of his teammates commented. "Jeez. Women. This is why I'm not getting a girl friend."_

 _Ran's worried face flashed before Shinichi's eyes. Suddenly it was all he could think about. His pulse beat harder against his ears, muting the sound of his teammates' boisterous laughter. And then, Shinichi lost it._

 _Shinichi punched Akamine in the face._

 _The laughing abruptly stopped. The ringing in his ears faded but his phone's ringing does not._

" _What the fuck's wrong with you?" Akamine cursed. Shinichi angrily pulled him by the collar, and pushed him to the lockers with immense strength. He raised another arm, ready give the guy another punch in the face when his team mates interfered._

" _Kudo! We were just joking around!" One of them said._

" _Look, we're sorry okay?" Another apologized, bringing him his phone._

 _Shinichi let out a huff of breath, calming his nerves. His grip on Akamine gradually loosened. This time, it was Akamine who was furious._

" _I asked nicely." Shinichi explained as he took his phone, gripping it tightly on his hand and lifted his gym bag with the other._

" _Coach is gonna suspend you from the team." Akamine warned threateningly._

" _I don't care." Shinichi answered with a deadpanned expression as he proceeded to leave. "I quit."_

 _With that, he walked out of the locker room, leaving his teammates shocked._

 _Shinichi sped up to the hallway with his ringing phone. He took a few breaths to calm himself down so that Ran wouldn't suspect anything._

" _Hey, Ran. I'm sorry it took a while for me to answer…" He apologized as soon as he answered the phone._

" _Gomene. Are you still at practice? I just called to tell you that mine just ended." Ran replied with a sweet tone. Shinichi suddenly felt his anger subside. He smiled to himself upon hearing the sound of her voice._

" _It's okay. Our practice just ended as well. I'm on my way to meet you…" He said, making his way to the school gym where Ran and her team usually held their matches._

* * *

 **Osaka,Tuesday, 8am**

Ran is up very early despite barely getting any sleep last night. She sits by the vanity mirror of the hotel room which she shares with Sonoko and Sera. Sonoko stirs in her sleep while Sera continues to snore.

Ran quietly does her morning skincare routine in her bathrobe, her wet hair still in a towel since she just got out of the shower. She starts to put on a little bit of concealer under her eyes to hide the little bit of bags she gained under her eyes for staying up late last night, over thinking. Sonoko sits up to watch her, yawning loudly as she stretches her arms.

"Ah, look at you being all excited to see the ex-husband…" Sonoko teases. Ran's face immediately heats up in embarrassment.

"Sonoko!" Ran whines as she puts on a little powder to set her face, then a little bit of blush to add color to her cheeks and then some mascara on her eyelashes which were already so long. Sonoko hops off of her bed to approach her friend. She grabs a chair so she could sit next to Ran in front of the vanity. Ran consciously reaches for a lipstick in her makeup bag. She looks at Sonoko who still has her eyes on her. Ran feels shy. She always gets nervous when people watch her get ready.

"Not that." Sonoko says as Ran uncaps a red-orange lipstick. "Use the nude one. It's better with your all-natural kind of look."

Ran nods and reaches for a different lipstick. She uncaps it and applies it delicately over her lips. She purses her lips together to even the color out.

"Perfect." Sonoko comments while holding her two thumbs up. "You already picked an outfit?"

"Yeah." Ran replies taking a loose, fluffy hoodie and denim shorts from her luggage. Sonoko shakes her head disapprovingly.

"No way you're gonna see him in that." Sonoko says. Ran's eyes widen.

"Why not? It's cute and besides, I'm not trying to impress him or anything. Also, it's just the airport so I should just look casual." Ran explains defensively. Sonoko rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. You're seeing your ex okay? Put on something nicer. Still casual but show stopping, you know what I mean?" Sonoko proceeds to rummage through Ran's luggage. Ran observes curiously, cocking her head to the side. It takes only a few seconds for Sonoko to fix up a good fashion combo for her. She hands her a mustard yellow crop top and dark skinny jeans.

"You look hot in this. Put this on."Sonoko commands her. Ran looks at the outfit hesitantly. "Just do it! It accentuates your boobs and your fine ass."

"Sonoko! It's too revealing!" Ran whines.

"So what? You got some goods to show. Flaunt it!" Sonoko encourages, pushing her to the bathroom to change. "Just shut up put it on!"

Ran is left with no choice but to obey her friend. So she changes into Sonoko's recommendation outfit. In a few seconds she is out and ready. Sonoko squeals in delight upon seeing her come out of the bathroom in the crop top and skinny jeans.

Indeed, Sonoko knows best. Ran clearly looks so fine in the outfit for it hugged her curves pretty well.

"Okay, it's still very early. We have time to do your hair!" Sonoko exclaims, pulling Ran back to the chair by the vanity. She unveils Ran's wet hair and grabs a hair blower and a hair iron. She plugs the hair blower and starts to dry Ran's damp hair with it.

Ran sits in a very well-behaved manner. Sonoko meets her eyes in the mirror, smiling at her friend who returns her smile with a soft, nervous one.

"By the time we're done, you're gonna totally knock Shinichi's socks off." Sonoko comments. Ran rolls her eyes and laughs. "You know, I'm honestly kind of still opposed to this whole Shinichi thing."

Ran looks at Sonoko questioningly through the mirror.

"You're the one who suggested this whole Shinichi thing. Besides, we're only friends now, Sonoko…" Ran clarifies with a hint of defensiveness that Sonoko takes note of.

"Yeah right. Friends who are to awkward to hit each other up after a break up." Sonoko slams her. Ran stays quiet, clearly affected by Sonoko's response. "I honestly think you could do better though. Clearly, there are a lot more guys better for you than that nerd. I don't know what you see in him. He's _Shinichi._ But anyway, it's obvious that you're crazy about him, still are and always have been. It's like he's your measure of standard for guys or something. It's weird but I guess that's love…"

Ran wants to deny what Sonoko had just said. But she knows there is no point in it. Her best friend could read her easily. They've known each other all their lives.

"Well, it's different with him. He was a big part of my life. He was my friend first before he became my first love…" Ran says fondly. Sonoko furrows her eyebrows, thinking hard as she continues to do Ran's hair.

"Until now, I still don't get why you guys had to break up. You guys were supposed to be end game." Sonoko comments with a disappointed sigh.

"We had to grow at some point…" Ran replies with a sad smile on her face, reminiscing a lonely memory in her head that she never forgot so easily. "Even if it meant that we had to do it separately…"

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

 _Ran wasn't the type to eavesdrop but the mention of her boyfriend's name in some strangers' conversation intrigued her. She stood by the lockers and she was just packing up when she heard the sound of two girls' voices echoing through the almost empty and very spacious girls' locker and shower room._

 _She noted that they were members of the cheer-leading squad of Teitan High, given that they were talking about dance routines and of the upcoming cheering performance they'd have to do on the Japan Interschool Soccer Tournament._

 _And soon enough, her boyfriend's name was brought into their little conversation._

" _Ugh. What's the point in cheering if we're not gonna win anyway?" One of the girls said. She had a shrilly, whiny voice that sounded quite annoying._

" _Don't say that!" Another hushed. Compared to the first girl, her voice was less shrilly and sounded more mature. "The soccer team is working really hard despite Kudo-sempai's absence."_

 _Ran's ears perked up at the sudden statement._

' _Shinichi? But didn't he just got back on the team?' She thought to herself, confused._

" _Why did Kudo-sempai have to withdraw from the team anyway? Is it because of his detective duties again? Guess he's really that big in the industry now huh?" Shrilly asked._

" _I guess. But from what I've heard it's not about that this time." Less-shrilly replied. "Rumour has it, it was because of his girlfriend!"_

" _Mouri-sempai? No way!" Shrilly let out a loud gasp. Ran found herself doing the same thing. Suddenly, she is even more interested to listen. She was confused especially when she had no idea at all about Shinichi's withdrawal from the team._

" _I don't know much but some are saying she's pretty possessive." Less shrilly commented. "Not so surprised. She has the vibe."_

 _Ran clenched her fists furiously. She had the sudden urge to smash a locker into a reduced tin can._

" _Well, you can't blame her though. With Kudo-sempai walking around looking like a snack, you'd definitely build fences around him if you were his girlfriend." Shrilly giggled. Ran rolled her eyes as she took out more things from her locker, resisting the urge to slam it very loudly._

" _True, but there should be a certain limit to it. At this rate, she's just being a hindrance to him." Less-shrilly said. "If you ask me, Kudo-sempai should be with someone up his ally. He's practically a celebrity now but he's going low-key just because he doesn't want to leave Mouri-sempai in the dark. Let's face it, she's too… ordinary..."_

" _Wow. You're too harsh." Shrilly hissed._

" _Just pure facts, darling. The syndicate case should be a good example. Kudo-sempai spearheaded the capture of the members and Mouri-sempai? Wasn't she just a mere casualty?"_

 _The girls were completely irrelevant to Ran but their words pierced through her heart like knives. She wasn't able to notice the tears that fell down from her eyes as she was listening. She sniffled a sob as she closed the door of her locker, in a surprisingly quiet way. She holds on to it for support as she felt her knees going weak. She covered her mouth to avoid making any noise as she cried._

 _She didn't want to back down on the judgmental girls and become the loser but for some reason, they seemed so spot-on right._

 _Everything came back to Ran in an instant._

 _She remembered how back in middle school, Shinichi was supposed to fly to Los Angeles with his parents but he didn't because he couldn't leave her. Then when he got involved in the Black Organization case, he didn't tell her about the situation because he didn't want to get her in danger. And even then, despite going through so much trouble already, he still found a way to protect her. He became Conan for her in Shinichi's absence…_

 _And lately, he had been ditching cases ever since her embarrassing, outburst. She didn't give it much point but since it has finally come to light, she finally realized that all the phone calls he claimed to be "not important" were probably from Megure-keibu but because he wanted to be with her and he didn't want her to worry, he'd immediately shut them all off for her._

 _So stupidly she believed in his words not because she trusted them to be true but because it gave her relief. Because it saved her from worrying. But clearly, he was giving up a lot of things of her and he was willing to do so even if it meant giving up his own passion just so he could be with her…_

 _Then it hit her. Shinichi always came through for her. He'd always tell her how selfless and kind she was to forgive him after everything he has done. But the truth is, what she did was probably nothing compared to everything that he has done for her._

 _So, maybe they were right after all. Maybe she didn't deserve him. Maybe he was better off with someone else…_

* * *

 **Tokyo, Tuesday, 11am**

Shinichi is on board another plane, riding a connecting flight from Tokyo to Osaka after a fourteen-hour flight from New York. But unlike on the previous flight where he completely dosed off, he is wide awake on this one. His neck, aching from the long flight and how he positioned his head when he slept a while ago.

' _Only one hour…'_ He thinks to himself. His palms start to sweat as he feels both excitement and nervousness rush through his veins.

He assumes the possibility that she could have already been there. Knowing Ran, and judging by her comment on the proposal announcement last time, he suspects that she could have already booked an early flight. Besides, she is the maid of honor and it is expected that she is to help Kazuha with the last-minute preparations. Also taking in consideration that Ran is supposed to plan the bride's bachelorette party the same way he is expected to plan the groom's since he is the best man.

So, he makes a bet with himself, that there is a 90 percent chance that Ran's already in Osaka most likely with Sonoko and Sera since they are all-out supportive friends. But he wonders, would she be with Hattori at the airport? He shakes his head no.

There's no way. It would probably be too awkward.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

 _Shinichi is taken aback by the sudden confrontation. He was shocked when Ran dragged him all the way to a particular bench in their school yard to talk privately. She wasn't mad but she did bombard him with questions about his sudden withdrawal from Teitan High's soccer team. Shinichi never planned to hide it from her. He was merely looking for the perfect timing to do so. But alas, rumors about him spread easily like wild fire and though Shinichi never really cared to explain himself to others, he knew it is his responsibility to clarify things with her._

 _What surprised Shinichi more is that the sudden news affected Ran in more ways than he could ever think of suddenly, it wasn't just about soccer anymore. It was…_

 _Everything._

" _Why are you doing this?" She asked, tears started to brim at the corner of her eyes. Shinichi cupped Ran's face in his hands. He looked at her earnestly. He only had one answer in his head._

" _Because I love you and I promised to make it up to you, didn't I?" He said sincerely. She shook her head furiously._

" _At what expense? You're giving up so much for me…" She sobbed. "You're losing yourself because of me."_

 _Shinichi shook his head in denial. He was stunned. He never knew she had such thoughts in her head. Of course, that wasn't the case. Not to him._

" _I just don't want to be the reason for these tears, Ran." He spoke, lifting his hand to wipe away her tears._

" _And I don't want to be the reason why you're holding back from doing the things you love…" She said as she looked into his cerulean eyes that she loved so much. "Shinichi, you know it too right? You and I, we both haven't healed since…"_

 _She took his hand in hers and held it tightly as he stared at her with so much sadness in his eyes. He knew what was bound to happen he saw it in her eyes, he felt it when she held him._

" _We can't be this broken together…" She said. "We have to heal on our own terms. Separately."_

 _Shinichi wasn't able to speak. He let out a deep breath and looked down. Suddenly his throat went dry. He didn't want it to end in such way but he knew she was right. They would only keep on hurting each other. And as much as he hated it, as much as his heart broke at the thought, his mind told him that it was the right thing to do._

" _Is this what you really want?" He asked giving her another chance to take it back even when he knew very well that she wouldn't. She was a woman of word._

" _It's not about what we want. It's about what we both need." She replied, letting go of his hands. Shinichi suddenly felt a melancholic coldness surround him at the absence of her touch._

" _I just can't believe this is happening…" He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, restraining himself as soon as he felt his face heat up and his eyes becoming heavy with the threat of tears forming. His heart broke and he felt it in his chest. He looked up, to avoid the tears from falling. He wasn't the type to cry and he is not bound to do it in front of her. "I just love you so much, you know…"_

 _He reached up to cup her face. He savored the moment, knowing that it probably would be the last time._

" _And I love you too." She said, fighting the urge to cry again. "I'm sorry…"_

" _I'm sorry too." He told her, pulling her for one last embrace._

* * *

 **Osaka,Tuesday, 12nn**

Shinichi is walking through Kansai International Airport while pushing his luggage cart. His feet are still heavy and his neck still hurt from the long flight. He whips his phone out of his pocket to send Hattori a message but it starts ringing. Heiji's name flashes on his screen and he answers immediately.

"Oi, Hattori! I'm here." Shinichi says upon answering.

"And I'm not." Heiji says chuckling nervously. Shinichi's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I can't make it today, groom duties."

"What?" Shinichi asks, his tone raises in slight frustration but he doesn't get mad because he understands. He just wasn't expecting Hattori to bail on him.

"But doncha' worry. I sent a proxy. I'm betting 100 percent that you'll be more thrilled to see her than me." Heiji snickers over the phone.

"What?" Shinichi asks again as he continues to walk by the arrivals area in search of Hattori, thinking he's merely playing jokes on him.

"Well, gotta go! Bye!" Heiji responds, hanging up. Shinichi is even more confused than he was earilier.

"Oi, Hattori-

He is cut off by the beeping sound on his phone. His eyes search the sea of fetchers in the area until he sees a familiar face among them.

His eyes meet hers for the first time in ten years. She smiles at him and he stops on his tracks, suddenly his feet feels heavier than it did when he got out of the plane.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Ten Years Ago**

 _He dropped all of his bags to give her a proper hug. He held her tightly in his arms, drowning himself in her soft scent that he loved so much. For a moment, he didn't care if it was not proper for him to hold her in such way. So what if she isn't his anymore?_

" _You take care there okay?" She breathed against his ear as she ran her delicate fingers through his hair._

" _You too." He responded as he ran his hand down her back, stroking it comfortingly. Such touch sent shivers running down her spine._

 _He soon pulled away after a few seconds. The coldness in the air surrounded him upon the absence of her warmth._

" _So I guess this is it… LA, huh?" He said, casually putting his hands in his pockets._

" _You'll do great." She assured him with a sincere smile. Her eyes shined, almost like she was bound to cry but she doesn't._

" _Well, I'm going now… You'll be okay?" He asked, concerned and hopelessly wishing she'd stop him but she gave him a nod instead._

" _Have a safe trip." She said, watching him with a heavy heart as he took his bags._

" _Good bye, Ran."_

" _Good bye, Shinichi."_

 _He lingered for a moment, staring at her amethyst orbs, her beautiful face, memorizing her every feature, taking it all in so that it would remain tattooed in his memory. Unknown to him, she did the same, looking at his gorgeous pair of sapphires and his sharp features. Suddenly she felt an urge to cry, but she held it in._

 _I don't want to be the reason for your tears…_

 _His words rang in her ears._

 _And then it was time to leave._

 _I don't want to be the reason why you're holding back._

 _He kept her words in his head. He gave her one last smile which she returned and then he turned away, walking further and further until he disappeared from her sight._

 _And when he was gone, she broke down and cry in the middle of the airport for everyone to see._

 _Unknown to her, he did the same, but on the plane by the window._

* * *

 **Osaka,Tuesday, 12nn**

Shinichi remains frozen in his state. He doesn't know how to approach her but his heart is filled with so much happiness. Suddenly it is like he is seventeen again.

"Welcome back, Shinichi…" She says, making him snap out of his thoughts, bringing him back to Earth with the sound of her voice, saying his name as she approaches him. He looks at her beautiful presence. She looks a little bit more mature than the last time he saw her. Her curves are now more defined as clearly shown in her tight outfit of crop top and skinny jeans. She is wearing light make up that accentuates her already beautiful features.

He wonders if she is doing it on purpose but he shrugs the thought away so quickly. He realizes that he probably looks like crap standing next to her. He gives himself a mental kick on the ass. Suddenly he regrets not wearing something better than his plain shirt and jacket. He wishes he took the time to brush his hair since it is sticking in different directions, not to mention that his cowlick is up and unrulier than ever.

But unknown to him, she is secretly admiring his presence as well. She notices his defined, sharper features. He is taller now than when she last saw him. She notes that she looks smaller in her sneakers, standing next to his tall frame, not to mention that his built is now more toned than before. He looks manlier now, with his sharper jawline but his awkward smile made him look more boyish, as though his seventeen-year-old self is peaking through beneath his matured look.

"It's great to be back." He says. They maintain a distance of a meter between each other. "It's nice to see you again, Ran…"

He awkwardly spreads his arms and motions closer to her. It doesn't take too much for her to understand that he is approaching her for a hug. She doesn't deprive him. She meets his distance and wraps her arms around him. Goosebumps creep to his skin as she rests her head on his chest while he leans close to her shoulder. They both drown themselves on each other's scent. She feels him wrap his arms around her waist. His skin brushes against her skin exposed by the crop top. Shivers run through her spine. Even after ten years, the warmth still feels so familiar.

It is hard for them to pull away.

* * *

 **AN:** So here it is! I hope y'all like it. It turned out to be a pretty long chapter. I hope I covered everything regarding the break up. If you guys still have questions, feel free to approach me. I don't bite. LOL. This will most likely be the last chapter with inter-cutting scenes since Shinichi is now back in Japan. Yey! Wasn't expecting this to take long to write, but I found it difficult to write the break up scene, tbh. Hope it wasn't OOC.

Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I'll try to update faster but I will most likely update once a week depending on my work schedule and on how long the chapter will take. My goal is to give two updates a week but I'm thinking that's gonna be too far-fetched for me. But we'll see. ;)

~J


	3. Down Memory Lane

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 3:** Down Memory Lane

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** Some things left unsaid are spoken when booze comes into action.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

* * *

Perhaps the hug is able to lead them to a good start.

The ride home is not as awkward as they both thought it could be. It is quieter than their usual interactions back in the day, but the familiarity between them shows to exists and allows them to be more comfortable with each other despite the years of distance and lack of communication.

On their way to the hotel, they sit next to each other on the back seat of the cab. They have the opportunity to do a little bit of catching up. Ran talks about how pursuing law sucked the life out of her and practically made her social life disappear. Shinichi tells her about moving to New York after college in UCLA, the fast-paced life there and the never-ending cases in the NYPD.

They both realize that they have indeed have come a long way and they are happy for each other. There is a fondness between them, they both can't quite explain. But they feel lighter. Almost as if ten years' worth of emotional baggage is flushed down the drain.

They arrive at the hotel shortly. They hardly even notice since they are having a good time. Shinichi pays for the cab despite Ran's insisting of splitting the bill fair and square. He tells her that he has already caused her a lot of trouble and paying for their fare is the least he could do for her.

Ran is silenced but she smiles at his kind gesture. She feels giddy with the mere thought of being with him and him being such a gentleman towards her but she does not admit it, not even to herself.

Shinichi pulls out his luggage from the compartment, making Ran snap out of her thoughts. She approaches to help him but he tells her he's fine. The cab leaves and they both enter the fancy hotel in Nankai that Heiji and Kazuha booked for them for their convenience since it is where the reception will be held.

They ride the elevator to the floor. Ran takes out Shinichi's key card from her satchel bag and hands it over to him, their fingers brush against each other's. They both shiver at the brief contact. Their eyes meet. Shinichi smiles and so does she.

Then the elevator bell rings. The door opens and they snap out of their reverie and gesture to leave the elevator to stroll the floor. Ran accompanies Shinichi to his hotel room, they stop just by his door. Silence fills the air in a deafening manner.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm just right next door with Sonoko and Sera-chan." Ran says, fidgeting awkwardly.

Shinichi nods as he swipes his keycard, opening the door to his hotel room.

Ran turns away to do the same to her hotel room door, just adjacent to his.

"Hey…" Shinichi clears his throat, making her stop on her tracks. She turns towards him again, giving him her full attention. He scratches his head sheepishly.

"I really had a great time today. Thanks for fetching me at the airport when Hattori bailed on me." Shinichi continues. Ran sees sincerity in his eyes. She smiles a bright one, making his heart flutter against his chest.

"Sure. I had a great time too." She tells him. Shinichi feels relieved. He pauses for a moment to steel his nerve, catching his breath and mustering the courage to speak again. Now it is his time to fidget as he places his hands in his pockets.

"You wanna get lunch? Or coffee? My treat. I'll just put my stuff in my room and we'll go…" Shinichi asks. There is a clear hint of nervousness in his tone which Ran takes note of. She is stunned by the sudden invitation. Her mouth runs dry as she is speechless, not knowing how to respond to his offer.

' _Is he asking me out on a date?'_ She gives it a thought. Now an adult, Ran is not as dense as she once was before but she also did not want to jump into conclusions and just assume things.

Shinichi on the other hand is panicking deep inside because of Ran's lack of response. He gives himself a mental kick on the ass once again, thinking that he did a huge mistake of making things awkward for the two of them.

' _Smooth move, Sherlock.'_ He scolds himself.

Then he thinks hard and fast to turn the situation backwards.

"I just really want to say thank you." Shinichi reasons out. "Also, I owe you some sort of long-overdue celebration, right? For when you passed the bar exams and became a successful lawyer that you are now?"

Ran's heart flutters, remembering how back in the day Shinichi always took her out on a not-so date kind of date for her little milestones. But for some reason, she feels a little bit of disappointment kick in, almost as if she wants him to…

But she shrugs such thoughts away, thinking that it would be inappropriate.

"Sure. I'll wait for you here." She responds, putting her keycard back in her satchel. Shinichi opens the door to his hotel and places his luggage inside but just the door next to the cabinet in his room. He only takes his wallet, phone and key card with him as he leaves his room, meeting Ran again by the hallway.

Just as they proceed to leave, Ran's phone vibrates and produces a soft ring. She checks it and finds a message from Kazuha.

 _Meet us at Midosuji Grand Tower near Shinsaibashi ASAP. We're on our way to Ever After Clothing Shop to pick up the dresses and the tuxedos. Bring Sonoko-chan, Sera-chan and Kudo-kun for the fitting. Thank you!_

 _-Kazuha and Heiji_

"I guess lunch will have to hold. Wedding duties." Ran tells Shinichi, showing him Kazuha's text. He nods in response. Ran places her phone in her bag again and takes out her card key to enter her hotel room to wake Sonoko and Sera up.

* * *

The boutique is just ten minutes away from their hotel so they all decide to walk. On the way, Sonoko keeps on side eyeing at the former couple giving them suggestive looks. Shinichi is able to keep his cool and the same goes for Ran being able to maintain her composure. But as soon as they reach the destination to meet the betrothed couple at the nearby wedding boutique, the two can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Kazuha and Heiji are both enthusiastic as they greet them when they enter the shop. Heiji gives Shinichi a good, one-armed brotherly hug.

"Kudo! It's great to see ya'!" Heiji says pulling away with a grin. Shinichi in turn glares at him, not forgetting that his best friend totally bailed on him at the airport earlier.

"Shut up, Hattori." Shinichi responds, half-jokingly. Heiji exaggeratedly places a hand on his chest and acts as if he has been hurt.

"So cold of you man." Heiji says, chuckling. Shinichi smiles and playfully punches him on the shoulder.

Kazuha informs them that the boutique staff are still sorting out the dresses and tuxedos and it may take a while. Soon Sonoko, Sera, Ran and Kazuha separate from Shinichi and Heiji so that they could all go to their respective changing sections.

The girls enter a huge, glamorous walk-in closet filled with ready-to-wear wedding dresses. Ran gasps in awe at the number of intricately designed fabric around her. She sighs a dreamy one and Sonoko does too. Sera sits on the couch with an uninterested look on her face. Kazuha smirks knowingly.

"You guys want to do something to kill time while we're waiting?" Kazuha asks suggestively making both Ran and Sonoko turn to her with big smiles on their faces like they could easily tell what Kazuha's thinking.

"Can we really?" Sonoko asks excitedly, like a child in a toy store. Kazuha chuckles and nods approvingly. Immediately, Sonoko gets all riled up and grabs Ran's wrist and Sera's arm. Ran is startled and Sera whines but gets dragged in anyway.

Kazuha sits on the couch since she already has a dress picked out and altered to her liking. She giggles as she watches her friends while resting for, she has had an exhausting agenda the whole day.

Sonoko hyperactively picks a lot of dresses to try. Ran on the other hand, takes interest in one that immediately catches her eye. While Sera is taking her sweet time looking for a dress that will enhance her figure.

"Can you guys help me find a dress that will actually make my boobs look like they exist?" Sera pleads desperately making the other girls giggle. Ran and Sonoko immediately rush to her aid until they find a suiting dress for her to wear.

It takes them a few minutes to change into their chosen dresses to try. Soon, they all come out of their respective changing rooms. Kazuha applauds them supportively, thinking that they all looked beautiful in their dresses but she also notes that there is one of them that totally stood out.

* * *

Shinichi looks at himself in the mirror, inspecting the fit of his get-up. He is wearing a white button up shirt, with grey formal vest, blazer and pants. Wrapped around his neck is a mint green bowtie. Heiji gives him a two-thumbs up as a compliment. Shinichi smirks, liking the fit of his clothes. He is about to change back into his normal clothes when a giddy squeal catches their attention.

They recognize Kazuha's voice. It makes them come out of the men's walk-in closet to come and rush to where girls are, slightly considering that some murder has occurred but they also take note of how happy the squeal sounded like so it may not be the reason.

"Oi! Why are you girls so loud huh?" Heiji asks entering with Shinichi finding the ladies gushing over wedding dresses. They take note of the bridesmaids trying on some.

"Makoto better see me in this!" Sonoko says, lifting her phone to take a selfie. Sera offers to take a full body photo of her and she poses.

Shinichi chuckles upon observing the two bridesmaids. He expects Sonoko to try a dress on, but he found it very out of character for Sera to put on one too. His soft laughter soon fades into silence as soon as his gaze meets a lovely sight before him.

The world seems to stop before him as he is mesmerized by her presence. Her beautiful form is wrapped in a lace-embellished, A-line wedding dress. He marvels in the sight of her in a dress so elegant that it made her look like a goddess, not that she doesn't already. The dress hugs her curves perfectly, not to mention that the v-neckline is cut quite deeply showing a teasing glimpse of her décolletage area. Shinichi's mouth runs dry and he unconsciously gulps, feeling an immense thirst for her. Suddenly she is all he could see. Fantasies from when he was seventeen years old come rushing back to him. He remembers imagining Ran in a wedding dress and how it has always been a sight he'd want to see. She always looked beautiful whenever he thinks about her, but seeing her right then and there before him, he realizes beautiful is such an understatement.

Shinichi swears he'd marry her in a heartbeat…

 _If only he could._

Ran blushes a deep shade of crimson as her eyes meet with his. Shinichi's stare is so intense that she swears he could melt her into a puddle. Unknown to Shinichi, she is also silently admiring how godly he looks in his tux. He always did look good in such clothes. Ran often saw him in them. She always thought that he looked like a modern-day prince and even more so now that his features are more mature and more refined.

"Ah. Nee-chan, a groom is all you're missing." Heiji comments with a wide grin on his face, making Ran snap out of her reverie. She blushes when he mischievously turns to Kudo with a knowing look on his face. "Ain't that right, Kudo?

Shinichi nods, still in a daze as his eyes stay glued to her. It takes a while for him to notice that his best friend is teasing him. He turns away to hide his blushing face, thinking to himself,

' _Yeah. Some lucky guy he's gonna be…'_

* * *

With only two days left until the wedding, the best man and maid of honor are left doing last-minute errands for the upcoming bachelor and bachelorette parties for the groom and the bride. The pressure is on for both Shinichi and Ran. It seizes to be their most important task yet, other than making sure that Heiji and Kazuha wouldn't go groom-zilla and bride-zilla days before and on the wedding day itself.

They sit across each other in a restaurant in Nankai. After working on the necessary preparations, they decide to get lunch while going through the important details for the upcoming parties.

"What's Kazuha-chan's take on hiring strippers for Hattori?" Shinichi asks making Ran jolt from her seat and kick his leg from under the table. He flinches at the violent reaction.

"If you are getting them to separate before they even get married then by all means…" Ran comments in a sarcastic manner.

"Jeez. I just asked. Just trying to make sure all things are fair since you might hire male strippers for the bride." Shinichi teases.

"Like I would ever do that!" Ran retorts, her face turning crimson red in embarrassment.

"Maybe you won't but Sonoko would." Shinichi reasons out, chuckling before he takes a sip of his black coffee.

"Not on my watch. Besides, shouldn't you keep tabs on Hattori-kun's other friends. They might be on to something." Ran counters, taking a sip of her own. Shinichi takes note of how back in the day she used to like her coffee with lots of cream and sugar but now it is just different. Ran takes notice of Shinichi's curious stare. She doesn't need to ask what he is thinking. She gulps down the bitter taste of the warm coffee and sets her cup aside just a few seconds after he does to his own.

"Law school made me switch to black." She tells him. He is impressed by her ability to read him. "The creaminess and sweetness just don't work anymore, you know? The bitterness helps me stay awake…"

He wonders if she is still talking about the coffee. Silence lingers between the two of them. It takes a while for Shinichi to speak.

"Seems like there are a lot of new things about you now…"

' _New things I now don't know of…'_

"Not as new as New York though…" Ran comments winking and lifting her cup of coffee up, gesturing for a toast which he grants as he lifts his own to _clink_ against hers. He gives her a half-hearted smile.

"How long 'til you go back?" She asks. She feels a lingering pain in her heart as she waits for an answer from him. He thinks hard as if counting the days in his head.

"About four days. Two days after Hattori and Kazuha-chan's wedding." He answers with a heavy heart. He notices how her expression softens, almost like she suddenly seems lonely about it, about him going away again. As stupid as it may seem, he feels hopeful and waits to hear it from her lips, wishing that this time, she'd ask him to stay but instead she just nods.

"I see…" She reacts, her voice fading into silence as she looks away from him before taking a small bite out of her Grilled Bacon Tomato and Cheddar Panini sandwich. Shinichi says nothing in return hiding the clear disappointment that he feels and taking it on his Philly Cheesesteak Sandwich, biting on to it so hard.

She waits for him to say a word, but he doesn't and instead he just eats to his heart's content. Silence continues to fill the air until a phone ring startles them. Shinichi jerks back in response recognizing the ring tone and feeling his phone vibrate from his pocket. He takes his mobile out of the left pocket of his jeans and finds Jess's name on the screen requesting to video chat.

He answers the call with curiosity and wonders if she needs help on a certain case.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" He answers in English, startling Ran with how his Asian accent is almost gone as he speaks. "Any case you want me to look in to?"

She realizes that the amount of time he spent in the foreign country has already allowed him to adapt well into speaking the language so fluently. Then it makes her think about how much of his life he has already spent there. Suddenly, it all sinks in to her, how different this Shinichi is before her and how far he has already spread his wings that maybe, his heart doesn't even have much space for Japan anymore. Because otherwise, why would it take so long for him to come back?

She watches him holding his phone in front, talking to someone whom she assumes is from New York, video chatting with him. She could not help but eavesdrop. It is shameful for her but what could she do with him just sitting in front of her as he talks. She also takes notice of the voice of whom he is talking to, she notes that it is a woman. She can't help but wonder about who she may be and what her relationship is with him?

Unlike him, she isn't as fluent with the language but she understands it pretty well and she knows how to speak it, given that she attentively pays attention in their English language class when she was a student.

"Come on, Jess. What the hell do you want?" Shinichi asks chuckling, his tone sounds playful almost like he is flirting with her. Ran couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I just want those weird-flavored KitKats you have there that we don't have here." The caller answers. "Oh and matcha-flavored Pocky please!"

"Damn. You called for just that? Tsk." Shinichi rolls his eyes. "Alright. I have to go, I'm having lunch with someone."

Ran notes that he just referred to her as merely _someone._ She wonders if he doesn't want to elaborate because he might make the other person upset that he is having lunch with his ex. And there she was, having such envious thoughts about _them._ She feels guilty and pathetic because at the back of her head she knows she has no right to feel such way.

"Why are you in a hurry? Are you having lunch date with a girl?" Jess teases, making Shinichi blush. Ran who hears it also does.

"Yes I am. So, can you please just go?" Shinichi snaps, clearly annoyed. He turns half of his body around to change the angle of the camera and show Jess a glimpse of Ran who is sitting right in front of him eating lunch. Ran's focus immediately turns onto the woman in the screen. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She is very pretty that it makes her feel so small but more than anything, Ran suddenly becomes alarmed by Shinichi's words. She worries that the girl might misunderstand so she leans forward to reach him and tap him warningly on the shoulder.

"It's not like that…" Ran squeaks shyly in English as well, her adorable accent peaking through as she speaks. Jess on the other hand, smiles at her through the camera.

"Hi there! I'm Jess! You must be Ran! Kudo has told me some stuff about you!" Jess greets cheerfully. Ran is stunned. Shinichi's eyes widen in shock and gives Jess a warning look.

" _Kudo has told me some stuff about you."_ Jess' words ring in Ran's ears repeatedly.

' _What kind of stuff?'_ Ran thinks to herself but does not ask.

"Well, we're going now, Jess. See you in 4 days. Bye!" Shinichi dismisses swiftly and hangs up, afraid that his colleague would continue spilling more of his secrets.

He lets out a sigh of relief once the call has been ended and then quickly shoves his phone back inside his pocket, turning back to Ran who is finishing off her Panini bread with furrowed eyebrows as if her mind is off elsewhere.

"Well that was Jess. My colleague." He explains defensively, giving her a sheepish grin. He also scratches the back of his head in an awkward manner. Ran watches his rattled demeanor with eyes bearing on to him like lasers. "We're just friends."

"Shinichi, you don't have to explain anything to me." Ran says shutting him up with an obvious point. "And you didn't have to tell her that you and I are having a lunch date together, she might get a different idea."

Shinichi mutters an apology and then shuts up, looking down at his food, finishing it up without enthusiasm as he suddenly feels his appetite faltering along with his dignity.

* * *

The men's merriment begins in a reserved resto bar in Shinsaibashi courtesy of Shinichi. He stands by Heiji who entertains his guests, friends of all sorts: some he met in high school, in college and even police officers that both he and Shinichi know of. They all dine and have wine, talking about all good times with Heiji and how now he is moving forward with his life and finally settling down.

His high school friends even joke around, saying that though Heiji and Kazuha had always been an item in the campus, they never expected their relationship to go so far considering their numerous heated arguments.

"Arguing brings spice to our relationship!" Heiji says jokingly before he chugs his bottle of beer. Shinichi laughs half-heartedly, thinking whether or not he and Ran didn't argue enough to finish strong just like Heiji and Kazuha.

* * *

The ladies nearby start the night in a very mellow mood, getting to know each other and talking about Kazuha and Heiji over wine and cheese. The guests ask Kazuha about how Heiji proposed to her and although Ran has heard the story a dozen times she still listens with a smile.

Kazuha tells everyone of how Heiji took her to the Umeda Sky Building and asked for her hand in marriage in the cheesiest way possible. The guests gush and Ran's head drifts to an old memory of when Shinichi took her to the Beika Central Tower on what was actually a date but back then she was too dense to even notice that it was. The thought sends butterflies in her stomach and makes her smile as she remembers how fidgety he was when he attempted to confess to her. Then when they started dating her revealed to her that he brought her there because it is a special place for him because it is where his dad proposed to his mom.

Since then she always thought of him as a romantic and up to now, she still does even if he continues to deny so. She wonders how things could have gone if their relationship lasted long enough to merit a marriage proposal but she shrugs the thought away, thinking that it is inappropriate for her to even wonder about the past, about the what ifs.

Then she thinks about how Shinichi would propose to someone else, to some lucky girl who would actually be a million times better and deserving than she is. She pictures Jess and Shinichi together. In her head she admits that they'd make a great couple but her heart aches at the thought.

* * *

As the night passes, they play all sorts of drinking games, they consume more alcohol and the partying grows wilder everyone is having fun and starting to feel tipsy. Soon the guests become mindful of the time and of their alcohol intake since tomorrow is gonna be a big day and they don't want things to go ugly because of their hangover, they bid the bride goodbye and give her their best wishes, leaving Ran, Sonoko, Sera and Kazuha herself at the bar to tidy up.

"I wonder how Heiji and Kudo-kun are doing." Kazuha says curiously as she takes down some decorations that Ran set up for her to place it in a big paper bag.

Ran's expression shifts into a conscious one as ears perk up at the mention of Shinichi's name. Sera takes notice of her behavior and smirks.

"Speaking of Kudo, care to tell us what's going on between you two, ne Ran-chan." Sera says teasingly making Ran blush a thousand shades of red than when she already is because of the alcohol in her system.

"Cut it out you guys. We're good friends. Obviously." Ran dismissing the topic in a very defensive manner.

"You sure there isn't anything brewing in there? Some old feelings resurfacing, perhaps?" Sonoko asks with a Cheshire cat grin.

Ran is unable to speak as Kazuha joins in with the teasing as well.

"There's still something there, obviously. Not just with you, but with him as well. Did you see the way he looked at you when you tried on the wedding dress? He looked like he'd want to marry you in it!" Kazuha comments. For a brief moment, an image pops into Ran's head, her walking down the aisle and Shinichi waiting for her at the end of it wearing a fine tux. She shakes her head, concluding that the alcohol is definitely messing with her head.

"More like he'd want to strip you off of it. Sexual tension was so real!" Sonoko points out bluntly. Ran feels her face heat up even more. She glares at Sonoko and scolds her for being so vulgar.

* * *

Heiji's peers have already gone home, leaving him and Shinichi drinking the last of their beers together.

"Now that we're alone… What are your plans with Nee-chan?" Heiji asks curiously before bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a swig. Shinichi shakes his head, staring into a blank space as he drinks from his own bottle.

"Nothing. What is there to even do?" Shinichi sighs. "It has been a decade. It's time we moved on and she's clearly better off with someone else…"

"What about you?" Heiji asks, raising an eyebrow at his friend who looks at him questioningly as a response. "Not gonna lie to ya' Kudo. There's no better than Neechan, not for you…"

Shinichi chuckles dejectedly as he stares at his bottle, avoiding Heiji's concerned gaze. He holds onto it but he does not drink, thinking that he already had too much. Instead, his grip tightens in restraint, trying to hold back certain thoughts but he fails in doing so.

"You're right…" He finally admits, nodding as he turns to Heiji with a sad look on his face as if accepting defeat. "No one would ever be…"

He earns a hard pat on the shoulder from Heiji and he flinches at the impact.

"Come with me." Heiji says standing from his seat and grabbing his coat. Shinichi looks at him with a confused expression but he stands as well, leaving his bottle on the counter.

"What?" He asks, unable to comprehend what his best friend is about to do.

"Party's not over." Heiji answers briefly. Shinichi''s confused expression remains. He wonders if Heiji's statement is incomprehensible or if the alcohol has already messed with his brain completely. He pauses before he comes up with a reply.

"Hattori, your wedding day is tomorrow. Shouldn't you be getting, I don't know… A beauty rest by now?" He asks whiningly making Heiji roll his eyes in frustration.

"This won't take a while. Just think of this as your wedding present for me and Kazuha." Heiji grins a mischievous one, making Shinichi gulp.

Shinichi knows Heiji is on to something and he knows he isn't gonna like what he has in mind.

* * *

They play beer pong in Heiji and Kazuha's apartment. Turns out the couple planned an after party for their closest friends, to celebrate their last night hanging out with them as a non-married couple.

It is East fighting against West, Shinichi and Ran, against Heiji and Kazuha with the game being facilitated by Sonoko and Sera who watch intensely since both teams have tied, one cup against one cup.

It is Shinichi's turn to shoot the ball. He folds his sleeves up to get better aim. He keeps his eyes on Heiji's last cup. His sight is being blurry almost like he is seeing two cups in front of him. He easily concludes that he has already had too much to drink. He curses under his breath as he looks at Heiji who smirks at him intimidatingly. Shinichi swears that the couple is definitely doing him and Ran dirty.

They are clearly on to something he just can't put his finger on yet.

Right next to Shinichi is Ran, cheering him on and praying to whoever the beer pong gods are, hoping they'd win because she knows that if they'd lose, Heiji and Kazuha are definitely going to have something in store for the two of them.

Shinichi waits for his vision to steady and then he takes the shot. He watches in anticipation as the ball flies in the air and descends down to Heiji and Kazuha's side of the table. _'_

 _'Come on!'_ He silently prays as the ball drops.

Then it misses by an inch. Shinichi curses. Kazuha cheers as Heiji gets ready to throw the ball onto Shinichi and Ran's last cup. He does it without much hesitation. Shinichi's eyes follow the ball as it floats in the air and then goes down…

Until it shoots right inside his cup.

Heiji and Kazuha high-five each other while Shinichi and Ran stare at the cup in terror, waiting for the winning couple to give them the consequence for their loss.

Shinichi curses under his breath as he takes the ball out of the cup to drink chug down the beer. There is no way he is making Ran drink more.

 _'Damn that Hattori. He knows my alcohol tolerance isn't up to par with his.'_

"All right we have a clear winner!" Sonoko cheers, clapping her hands together. "Which means, it's time for Shinichi and Ran's consequence!"

Sonoko giggles playfully as she sets up the table, placing a deck of cards, shot glasses, a bottle of Paikaru and orange juice for a chaser. Shinichi frowns as he sits in front of Ran who has a worried expression on her face. Sera stands next to Sonoko ready to explain the mechanics.

"So here's what's gonna happen." She begins. "Because you guys lost, you are gonna play truth or drink. From this deck of cards you guys will take turns in picking until you've each picked four cards. Each card contains a question for your partner who has to answer otherwise, will have to take a shot to get out of answering the question."

"Also, you guys are not allowed to lie. _We'll know if you're not telling the truth…"_ Heiji warns.

Shinichi and Ran both nod.

"Alright, let's just get this over with…" Shinichi says, his mind spinning from exhaustion and of tipsiness.

"So, who goes first?" Sonoko asks.

"Ladies first…" Shinichi says with a smirk as he looks at Ran and silently drowns himself at the adorable sight of her, pouting as she sulks. He unconsciously bites his lips at the sight of her pinkish lips and cheeks which are crimson due to her alcohol intake.

Ran reaches for a card on the table with nibble fingers. She lets out a deep sigh, calming her nerves as she focuses her eyes on the text of her chosen card. Her face heats up even more as she reads the text with her eyes first.

She looks at Shinichi who is watching her with much patience. She maintains her composure despite how her palms are sweating due to anxiety. Suddenly she feels the need to drink to calm herself down.

"What do my lips taste like?" She asks him in a tone that almost sounded like a shy little squeak. Shinichi couldn't help but smile as he marvels at her adorable presence, thinking to himself how unfair it is for a woman like her to look so adorable and sexy at the same time.

He thinks hard about his answer and opens a trunk of old memories in his head, waking his sleeping senses, reminiscing all those times he tasted her lips when he kissed her hard, back when they were in high school. They rarely displayed their affection publicly. The most intimate that other people have seen of them was holding hands or hugging, a kiss on the cheek at the most. But when they were alone, they were pretty intimate but of course, they never went far beyond making out. They were too young then and they weren't ready.

Suddenly Shinichi feels a deep sense of longing. His eyes dart on Ran's luscious lips and he gulps down his saliva in thirst, craving to have another taste of her.

Then he remembers where they are and he remembers her question. He blinks back and shakes his head, to wake himself up from his reverie, thinking to himself how dangerous the effect alcohol has on him.

"They taste like strawberries…" He answers. Ran feels her heart beat against her chest so rapidly.

"Well this should be interesting…" Heiji comments, chuckling. Kazuha snickers. Sonoko and Sera have curious grins on their faces.

"You always used those flavored lip gloss things…" He says, laughing and Ran does too, remembering how great it was to be young and exploring the wonders of life, using cheap teens' make up and kissing a guy that all the girls' in Teitan High had a huge crush on. She also can't help but feel touched with how Shinichi remembers such little details about her.

She wonders if it's a detective thing.

 _'Guess it still pays to love a deduction nut. Despite everything…'_ She thinks to herself.

It is Shinichi's turn this time. So, he reaches for a card in the middle of the table and meets Ran's gaze who watches him intently. Shinichi stares at the text on the card. He takes time to focus on the letters since his vision is getting blurry again.

"Has anyone ever seen you naked accidentally?" He asks, laughing as soon as he finishes reading. Ran's eyes widen and she places her hands over her blushing cheeks. She frowns at him and pouts as he smirks at her knowingly.

"Yes, and you did! You, asshole. I will never forgive you for it!" She tells him furiously as she reaches for a ping pong ball sitting on the table and throws it at him, hitting him on the head, just lightly. Her friends laugh with Shinichi knowingly since it is one of those inside jokes the had back in the day, knowing about the little Conan fiasco that happened between them.

"Well, if it means anything, the view was lovely…" He comments, winking flirtatiously. The statement earns a cheer from their peers.

Ran is amazed by his boldness and wonders if it's the alcohol talking. She decides to play his game.

"Well if it means that much to you, glad you liked the view." She says confidently, earning another cheer from their small audience.

She reaches for her second card and reads yet another explicit question, "Did you ever fantasize about me? If yes, what kind of fantasies did you have?"

Shinichi thinks about drinking to save himself but he figures that it would be still to early to do so. So, he doesn't. He breathes deeply and looks away in a shy manner. He knows very well that everyone's gonna have a good laugh at what he is about to say.

"Yes, and I really wanted you to roleplay Irene Adler…" Shinichi says in an embarrassed manner. Ran laughs and so does everyone else.

Suddenly he wishes he had just taken a shot to save himself from humiliation, but it is too late for that now. So, he takes his second card to move on.

"Name your partner's sensitive body parts…" He tells Ran. She opens her mouth to answer but it seems as though he is still not done talking, too preoccupied in his thoughts and perhaps too drunk to function.

"Her neck, thighs and her lower back." He answers absentmindedly, forgetting that the question was meant for Ran. There is a collective gasp among their peers at the sudden revelation. Ran looks down, feeling embarrassed.

His eyes widen at the sudden realization, and puts his palms frustratingly on his face. He laughs in an awkward, drunken manner feeling the alcohol mess with his order of thought.

"Ah crap. Sorry that." He apologizes clumsily. Ran shakes her head and smiles.

"Well, to answer that question…" Ran begins thinking hard. "His knees, neck and he is also pretty ticklish on the sides of his torso…"

"My, my Ran. I never expected you to be such a minx!" Sonoko comments, teasingly. Ran rolls her eyes as she proceeds to take her third question.

"Dare Card: Make out with your partner for one minute. Take two shots to get out of it." She reads loudly. Her eyes widen as soon as the thought hits her. She looks at Shinichi worriedly and he takes the hint.

"I'm gonna have to take the two shots for this… Sorry guys." He says pouring Paikaru into his shot glass. "I can't do something she wouldn't be comfortable with…"

"Seems fair." Sonoko agrees. The rest of their peers nod, respectfully.

Ran mouths a _"Thank you"_ at him. He gives her a small smile before taking the first shot and gulping it down with a chaser to get rid of the strong flavor. He winces at the burning sensation in his throat before doing it all again for the second time.

He takes his third card shortly and reads, "What was your favorite, most intimate thing we've ever done together?"

Shinichi smiles and purses his lips as old memories fills his head. He is tempted to answer the question but he remembers not to make the same mistake again. Although at the back of his head, he expects Ran to take a shot to get away from answering the question. He is surprised when she does not.

"When we made out in your dad's study…" She says, hitching a soft breath as she does. Shinichi takes his time to catch his breath as the image of her being pressed against the bookshelves flashes in his head. He remembers the way their lips brushed against each other's and how her body felt against his touch when he roamed his hands all over her…

 _'Damn…'_

"You guys are so closeted-wild children!" Kazuha screams.

"How come we never knew about this?" Sonoko complains. Heiji and Sera remain silent, laughing to themselves because they obviously had ideas about it and weren't even surprised about the revelations.

Ran takes her last card for Shinichi. She smiles sadly as she reads the last question with her eyes before looking into his cerulean orbs as she speaks, "Do you think I'll be a good wife?"

"Definitely." He answers in a heartbeat. She sees sincerity in his eyes. An intense silence fills the room. "I wanted you to be my wife…"

Ran clears her throat, looking away to avoid his piercing gaze. She feels her heart break. So many what ifs fill her head.

"Really?" She asks, it is a rhetorical question, but he expounds anyway.

"I totally saw myself marrying you after college…" He looks down at his shot glass as he plays with it, twirling it on the table.

His heart suddenly feels heavy with regret. Unknown to him, Ran is feeling very much the same as well. She feels her eyes become heavy with tears brimming at the corners, but she breathes in and calms herself, letting the cold air dry them for her.

 _'It's just a game. Pull yourself together…'_ She scolds herself silently.

Their peers become silent, measuring the atmosphere between them. They look at one another sending signals, if they were to continue. Nobody moves until Shinichi takes the last card.

They breathe a sigh of relief all at once.

"What do you miss the most about me and why?" He asks, smiling to himself, hoping to hear a good answer from her.

It is Ran's turn to play with her empty shot glass awkwardly. She sighs a longing one.

"Your forehead kisses." She replies, reminiscing. "They always made me feel safe, especially after you know…"

Shinichi nods, remembering how he always loved giving her those soft kisses whenever she was upset or scared.

The awkwardness of the atmosphere lingers around them, heavily. Sonoko, Sera, Heiji and Kazuha suddenly have no idea how to approach the situation. What started out as merely fun and games ended too seriously with such raw emotions coming from the two. Shinichi and Ran feel it too.

They were cool about everything up until things came into light. Turns out, they are avoiding certain topics between them to be able to stand being in each other's presence but now that the barriers are broken, they don't know where to stand anymore.

But one thing is for sure, they know they would have to be civil with each other, not only for their sake but for their other friends as well. They are adults and they are going to act like so.

"Well, aren't we all glad that's done?" Ran says, breaking the silence in the air, making light of the situation. "So, how did we do?"

Sonoko is stunned but she replies with a tinge of hesitation in her voice, "Let's give it up for these two for being such good sports."

"What can I say? Ran and I make a great team…"

Shinichi stands up and holds out a hand to Ran to shake her hand which Ran takes with a smile. Butterflies fill her stomach as she feels his hand against hers, drowning herself in his warm touch, marveling at how her hand fits his perfectly.

"Yeah we do…"

* * *

 **AN.** So that's the third Chapter! Belated Happy Valentine's Day! Was supposed to update on the 14th but I kind of struggled writing the last part. Would like to give a big shout out to _hislips_ for helping me out with her insights, chatting with me and encouraging me to update while I was writing. Would also like to thank _mintchocolateleaves_ for the Heiji's line "Not gonna lie to ya' Kudo. There's no better than Neechan, not for you…" We talked about this on discord when I was still working on the concept of this fic.

Gonna take this opportunity to express my gratitude as well to everyone who sent comments and reviews on this fic. It really means a lot to me to hear from you guys and I have to admit it is what keeps me really excited to work on this one until it is finished. I used to be really hesitant about writing chaptered fics and always stuck to one shots because I'm so bad at committing to a story. I always end up leaving readers hanging but now, I feel different. I have a clear view on how this story is gonna end and judging from the outline, I only got like two or three more chapters to go before this ends.

BTW, I'm noticing that so far, my updates are coming on Fridays. Seems like my brain is programed that way for some reason. So, my schedule, if things go as planned, will remain that way. Chapter 4 will cover the wedding and the excerpt that I posted before I uploaded the first chapter of this.

See y'all on my next update!

~J


	4. What If

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 4:** What If

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** The millions of questions in their heads trigger a solid conclusion.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

* * *

Guests dressed to kill fill the glamorous wedding venue of the wide and intricately decorated function room of a five-star hotel in Nankai. Heiji and Kazuha's friends and relatives are all seated in an orderly fashion while the soft, wedding music fills the room. From the back of the aisle, behind a divider, the members of the entourage stand. Men and women wearing themed outfits of peach and mint green are all getting lined up by the wedding planner accordingly and by partners in time for the entrance.

Heiji is in his sleek black tux, with a mint green tie wrapped around his neck and a peach rose clipped on his lapel. He keeps pacing back and forth while his parents are in line and are standing behind him.

Shinichi, noticing Heiji's fidgetiness, gets out of the line to give his friend a pat on the back and wish him good luck on the ceremony.

"Nervous?" Shinichi asks. Heiji turns to him with a worried smile.

"Yeah. Kind of. What if she runs out on me? We bickered even while planning the wedding." Heiji says, laughing half-heartedly as he scratches the back of his head. Shinichi shakes his head.

"She won't because if she would, she would've done it years ago." Shinichi chuckles teasingly. Heiji darts a glare at him.

"Are you trying to make me feel better or are you just insulting me?" Heiji asks with an annoyed tone

"Ah. You know what I mean." Shinichi replies raising his arms in surrender. Just then, the wedding planner claps her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, everyone in your places! We are about to begin!" She announces, looking at all the entourage members to check if they are all set. She notices that Shinichi is not in his place. She comes to steal him away from the groom.

"Kudo-san, please go back to your place. And where is your partner?" She says, dragging him all the way to the back of the line.

"Ah. But, Miura-san, I don't have a partner." Shinichi reasons out. Miura-san is about to fret when all of a sudden, a familiar face enters the wedding hall premises. She is wearing a spaghetti-strapped, peach long gown with a low v-neckline and a long slit on the right side that stops far up her thigh. Her hair is in a loose French-braided updo with bangs framing her face. She smiles as she meets Miura-san.

"The bride is all-set, Miura-san." She informs as she approaches her.

"Hai, Mouri-san." Miura responds, before turning to Shinichi. "Kudo-san, she is your partner, okay? Now get to your places because we are about to begin."

Miura practically shoves the maid of honor to the best man. Shinichi is stunned as he turns to Ran, taking in the sight of her lovely presence before him. It his first time seeing her since the party. There is still an awkwardness lingering between them that he badly wants to get rid of.

So, he gives her a sincere smile as he looks at her and offers her his arm, to hold on to as they walk. She stares at him, hesitating at first.

"Hey. I don't bite." He says and she smiles, wrapping her arms around his arm. Suddenly, Shinichi remembers the events from their school trip together in Kyoto, when they visited the Monoyama Palace. He recalls the feeling of her arms clinging onto him when she was scared of the bloody ceiling. He finds himself thinking the same thing as he did, years ago…

' _Perhaps, this is too much…'_

The line starts to move as Heiji and his parents start walking. The principal sponsors follow and then the bridesmaids with the groomsmen. Shinichi and Ran tail as it slowly moves in sync with the music. He steals a glance at her and she notices so she returns his gaze.

"You look… nice…" He says. He wants to say beautiful but for some reason he is too afraid to say so. Nevertheless, she smiles at his compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself…" She comments, keeping her cool when deep down her heart is screaming in her chest. Marveling at how handsome he looks and how perfectly his outfit fits him.

They continue to walk together until they are the next to parade down the aisle. Ran feels her legs wobble with every step. Even when she is used to wearing heels, her knees shake with nervousness and anxiety as she feels the people's eyes glued on her. It is also not helping that Shinichi is the one walking with her. Her hold on him tightens and Shinichi notices her stiffness.

"Relax. You're doing great." He mumbles so only she can hear. "Just a few more steps, and it's over…"

Ran gives him a small nod and they continue walking together down the aisle, smiling at Heiji who is standing just by the end, waiting for his bride. With a few more steps, they reach the end. They both can't help but feel tinge of disappointment and longing as they pull away from each other to walk to their opposite sides. Coldness lingers at the absence of each other's hold.

Then Kazuha enters and everyone turns their heads to her as she walks with both of her parents escorting her. She looks radiant in her princess-bride cut, off-shouldered, sweet heart neckline wedding dress. She has a thin veil clipped to her hair that is tied in a very neat bun.

Heiji watches her as she inches closer and closer to him. There is a big smile on his face as he waits for her. She smiles back at him as her eyes meet his. It doesn't take long until she reaches him. Her parents leave her with Heiji who takes her hand in his and together they step on the platform. Heiji helps her with her dress as they face the officiant.

The guests sit and the officiant begins with the intro, followed by a lecture on the sacredness of marriage and the importance of love and commitment.

After which, he proceeds with the rites. Shinichi and Ran leave their seats and walk towards the platform to stand next to the groom and the bride. The ring bearer who happens to be Kazuha's nephew from her cousin, brings the rings up front, handing them over to Shinichi and Ran who hold on to each while they wait for Kazuha and Heiji to speak their vows.

Kazuha begins with hers as soon as she takes a card handed over to her by Ran. She holds it with shaky hands.

"Heiji, you and I go way back to being stuck, handcuffed together as kids, not knowing that this day would come. It's ironic how back then, all we wanted was to be unstuck from each other and now, we're choosing to spend the rest of our lives together. I know we bicker a lot, mostly about the pettiest things. But at the end of the day, you'll always be that person I want to bicker with, that person I want to share my _omamori_ with, that person I'll choose to love no matter the circumstance." Kazuha says, tears of joy brimming in her eyes as she meets Heiji's gaze.

By Kazuha's side, Ran is discreetly wiping the little tears at the corner of her eyes. She quickly steals a glance at Shinichi who is watching the couple before him but immediately shifts his attention to her once he feels her gaze on him. She looks away instantly, avoiding to meet his cerulean eyes but she feels his stare on her, lingering and not looking away even as Heiji starts saying his vows. Unlike Kazuha, he doesn't have any cue cards with him because he wants his to be spontaneous and it is only there, right on the spot that he is able to figure out the right words to say to her.

"Kazuha, for so many years I've been dragging you into a lot of trouble case by case and even as kids just like you said." Heiji begins, chuckling at the thought of their mischievous adventures throughout the years. As he continues, his expression changes into a soft, fond and loving one as he looks into her light green eyes, watching her focusing her attention to him attentively as he speaks. "But out of all those troublesome moments we've had together, there is one memory at the back of my head that I know, would always hold to be special to me. When we were seventeen, you and I almost fell off a cliff together. The branch I was holding on to was breaking and you, in an attempt to save me, wounded my hand with a sharp arrow. But much to your surprise, I didn't let go and I promised you that I wouldn't. Now, here we are, ten years later alive and well. I on the other hand, have a scar on my hand to remind myself of that memory and of that promise that up to this day, I'm choosing to keep."

Shinichi's ears remain with Heiji despite his eyes staying on Ran all through out. He wonders about the promises he could have kept with her, had the situation been different. It is not long after she finally meets his gaze, unable to withstand the burning feeling of his eyes on her.

Sapphires meet Amethysts as their heads are both filled with _what ifs._

The couple exchange their I do's and both of them barely pay attention. It is only when it is time for them to hand over the rings that they are able to snap out of their reverie about each other. Heiji and Kazuha share a chaste kiss in front of the altar. The crowd applauds them and so do Shinichi and Ran with their minds hazy with nostalgic thoughts.

* * *

The merriment continues at the reception where the guests feast on the delicious buffet banquet while waiting for the program to begin. It is not long after the host of the party, Ichirou, who happens to be one of Heiji's peers in his Kendo Team, taps the mic to begin with the program. He calls over the best man to give a speech.

Shinichi stands from his seat, wiping his lips with a napkin and then taking his glass of champagne while he walks over to the platform, standing next to the mic stand.

The guests focus their attention to him, some of them murmuring amongst themselves, about how they recognize him. Members of the police force who are familiar and whom he and Heiji have worked with talk about how long they haven't seen him and how it's nice for him to be back.

Shinichi clears his throat and raises his glass. He gives everyone a charming smile that makes most of the single women at the event swoon.

"Hey. I'm guessing you all know me for being the other corpse magnet besides the groom." He begins awkwardly, thinking to himself how badly he hates introductions but he continues on. "But today, I'm just Hattori's best man and I plan to stay that way unless anyone of you plans to commit a murder and ruin tonight's festivities…"

The crowd chuckles at his wittiness and dry sense of humor. Kazuha eyes at Heiji, remembering how back in the day, he, for some odd reason and maybe because of pure bad luck, would always, always end up catching a sudden murder case no matter where he goes and even more so when he and Shinichi are together.

From the round table where Shinichi is seated, Sonoko nudges at Ran grinning at her knowingly as she takes a sip of champagne. Ran on the other hand smiles, reminiscing the old days about how Kazuha and her have complained and made jokes about Shinichi and Heiji being cursed. She remembers to thank the heavens, because for the past few days since the two have reunited, nothing of such circumstance has happened.

"Hattori and I have been through a lot, pretty much life and death situations. He can be a big mess, a pain in the ass for the matter, but I can trust him with my life." Shinichi goes on with his speech, making eye contact with the audience as he stands in a calm and collected, manner, looking so regal in his grey tux, just being all genuine and casual as he holds on to his glass. "Anyway, ten years ago, I would have never imagined myself being good friends with this guy. How we met wasn't exactly an ideal way to meet a friend. Hattori regarded me as his rival. Heck he even flew all the way to Tokyo to see if I really am worth comparing to him. He's so impulsive with cases, with everything! But Kazuha-chan was the exception."

Shinichi snickers, glancing at Heiji knowingly and then at Kazuha who smiles at him and then at Heiji.

"I remember, when we were in high school, you went on and about, book after book, website after website, trying to find the perfect place, the perfect event you could take her to, so that you could stage your confession perfectly. Then it's as if the gods don't will it, something bad always happens and ruins the occasion so you had to start over again, and again, plenty of times actually."

Shinichi laughs shaking his head at the memory. From his seat, Heiji scratches his head in a shy manner while Kazuha gushes at him teasingly.

"Then time came and unexpectedly, you blurted out a confession in a place you weren't planning to do so. I remember you giving me a phone call while I was all night studying, catching up with my lessons. At first, I thought you were gonna bother me with another case you ran into in Osaka but you went on for hours, ranting about how you, out of impulse had just confessed to Kazuha-chan on the most unromantic place in the world, how all your plans practically were just flushed down the drain because of what had happened. You were so frustrated about it. You told me, Kazuha-chan deserved all the great things. She deserved the world and you blew it. Then I told you that sometimes, it doesn't matter where it happens or how it happens because sometimes you just have to let things flow naturally. Sometimes, the memories that last a life time are the ones that come unplanned, unexpected." His eyes instinctively search for Ran among the crowd and finds her looking at him with a sad smile on her face, clearly understanding what he meant as her thoughts briefly drift to a memory of his confession in London how everything happened so spontaneously how his eyes showed pure, overflowing emotions when he grabbed her hand and told her how he truly feels.

Then he breaks eye contact with her to look at Heiji and Kazuha. He grins and raises his glass at his two friends. "And not that I'm bragging or saying I told you so, but I guess, I was right, wasn't I? because look at where you guys are now. Congratulations!"

The crowd raises their glasses and he drink the champagne in a few gulps before going back to his seat, walking so smoothly after the impressive toast he made. The crowd applauds him and Ran suddenly feels butterflies surround her stomach. She can't help but marvel at how nice his speech was and how confident he stood in the crowd. Shinichi was always good with words and with carrying himself in front of an audience. Though she can be just as confident she thinks that there is just no way she could match up to his performance.

But Ran stands up from her seat just as he sits down, just in time for the host to call for the maid of honor to come up the platform for her speech. She calms her nerves and tells herself that she can do it, after all delivering a speech is a lot easier than defending a client in court. It should be a piece of cake for her.

Ran smiles at the crowd in an ever so charming way as she raises her glass. She stands gracefully in her silver, strap on high heels, looking elegant that some of the groomsmen couldn't help but be mesmerized by her presence.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Mouri Ran I've been friends with the bride and the groom for a long time now." She chirps in the most adorable manner. She then takes a deep breath and begins with her speech. "When Kazuha-chan and I first met, we got off on the wrong foot because she thought I was trying to make a pass at Hattori-kun…"

There is a collective gasp among the guests. Kazuha an Heiji laugh hard at the old silly memory. Shinichi shakes his head, smirking and remembering how well Ran handled the situation.

"You were so mean to me!" Ran says to Kazuha who continues to laugh.

"That's how I show affection!" Kazuha replies, winking at Ran who shakes her head and then turns to the crowd again to continue with her speech.

"Anyway, it's pretty ironic how right now, I'm standing here today as her maid of honor. We've come a long way and I guess I'm just happy for her and deeply honored to have witnessed their journey together, all those nights I've spent listening to her talk about Hattori-kun for hours whether it's about something sweet he did for her or about something he did that pissed her off, all those trips I spent with them, most of the time, third wheeling, enduring long hours listening to them bicker about the pettiest things…"

The crowd nods in agreement, chuckling knowingly at how likely Ran's statement was.

"With all things said, I have to say that I could never imagine anyone else being more perfect for them." She says, reaching the conclusion part. "They say not everyone gets to marry their great love…"

For a moment her eyes instinctively find Shinichi's in the audience and she immediately breaks their gaze turning to Heiji and Kazuha with a sincere smile on her face. "So I'm relieved and really glad that you guys are marrying yours. Congratulations and I love you both…"

Ran takes a sip of her champagne before approaching Heiji and Kazuha for a hug. She returns to her designated table, sitting right next to Shinichi who is still taken aback by what she said during her speech.

He remains silent. His palms sweating as he thinks hard as if contemplating if it is right to give meaning to what she had just said.

' _Not everyone gets to marry their great love…'_

Her words ring in his ears as he turns to her with a slight frown on his face as if he wants to say some sort of counter attack to her statement but he doesn't. She then turns to face him as soon as she feels his gaze on her. They don't say anything.

Beside Ran, Sonoko and Sera are starting to notice the tension between them. Sera nudges at Sonoko as if telling her to create some sort of diversion.

Soon enough Ichirou grabs everyone's attention for the next part of the program. He calls on single ladies and single men up front for it is already time for the most awaited bouquet and garter toss.

Sonoko squeals excitedly, standing up to drag and shove Ran and Sera to force them to join. The two whine but are left with no choice as they are surrounded and trapped by a crowd of single ladies who are up to participate in the bouquet toss ever so enthusiastically.

Sonoko comes back to her seat with a triumphant smirk before taking notice of Shinichi who is left sitting with an uninterested look on his face.

"You're not gonna go?" Sonoko asks, rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner.

Shinichi shrugs as he plays with his champagne glass. Just then, one of the groomsmen who happens to be Heiji's highschool friend, tugs on one of the guests whom Shinichi assumes is close friends with Heiji as well.

"Dude, this is just a waste of time. Most of the ladies there are just our classmates when we were in Kaiho." The guest says in a bored manner.

"The pretty maid of honor is joining. Might be our chance to score…" The groomsman says, mischievously.

Shinichi's ears perk up at the subtle mention of Ran. His eyebrows furrow and all of a sudden, he jolts from his seat, standing up rather aggressively, ready to make a beeline up front. Sonoko takes notice of his sudden reaction.

"Changed your mind?" She points out, teasingly.

"On second thought, I'm single so might as well." Shinichi reasons out. There is a hint of defensiveness in his tone before he rushes to the front, joining the group of single men who are playing for the garter toss. Behind him are the two guys, still talking.

"What are the odds that she's gonna get it anyway?" One of them asks hopelessly.

Shinichi smirks knowingly, formulating a solid deduction in his head. He knows that Ran will be very competitive with the bouquet toss, recalling the time when she went to a wedding with her father (and Conan) and she whined about not being able to get the bouquet. Shinichi is well-aware about how much of a sucker Ran is for cheesy things such as those.

Furthermore, he analyzes Ran's place and where she is standing. She is pretty near the front and other than that, her arms are pretty long to reach for the bouquet. If Kazuha is to just throw it at the right direction, she would definitely be able to catch it. Not to mention that she also has good body coordination, balance and attentiveness. So, her chances of getting the bouquet are pretty damn high.

Ichirou gathers up the girls to begin with the bouquet toss. Kazuha stands right in front of them, holding the bridal bouquet of peach roses, accentuated with baby's breath. The girls in their dresses watch Kazuha anticipatingly.

Ichirouo counts slowly from one to three and soon Kazuha swings her arms up to the back, letting go of the bouquet until it shoots up in the air, flying high enough until in descends down to the crowd of ladies reaching for it.

Then it lands on the grip of a lucky, not to mention, very well-coordinated young lady who stands out from the crowd, looking like a goddess in her elegant evening wear. Her eyes widen in shock and her lips curve into a smile at her victory.

She squeals in delight while the rest of the girls let out a disappointed sigh as they turn to leave and go back to their seats. From beside her, Sera gives her a congratulatory pat on the back before leaving to sit next to Sonoko on their table.

As the sea of single ladies dissipate, Ichirou approaches the triumphant young lady. Kazuha on the other hand, giggles excitedly, happy that it is her who caught it. She claps her hands and cheers her on as if saying, _"It's about time!"_

"Looks like the maid of honor might be next in line with the bride." The host comments into the microphone. "So, Mouri-san, do you see anyone from our group of gentlemen whom you are rooting for tonight?"

Ran blushes as she scans the crowd of men she barely knows until she finds him among them, the only one she knows, the only one she'll probably be comfortable with but also not so. Her heart is torn. She loves his familiarity but she knows it's also dangerous for her. For both of them…

Ichirou waits for an answer from her and holds the microphone up to her chin so she can reply for everyone to hear.

"I don't know. May the best man win, I guess…" She says in attempt to be unbiased, not knowing the little unintended pun in her statement that could be well twisted by everyone and by most of her peers who know about their past.

From the crowd of garter toss participants, he stands with cheeks red as a tomato from what he just heard. He tries to avoid giving it too much meaning. He is well-aware that it isn't what she meant, but his imagination messes with his head and pumps adrenaline up to his stream.

Then he imagines a white lacy garter going up to her thigh and what else could make such moment better if he were the one to put it on her?

' _That's it.'_ He tells himself, his game face is on. _'I should win. I'm gonna win.'_

It takes seconds for Ran to realize the gravity of her statement and as expected, Sonoko, Sera as well as Heiji and Kazuha are already misinterpreting what she had just said. Ran opens her mouth, in an attempt to take back her words but it is already too late. The host is able to catch on very quickly.

"The best man, you mean, Kudo-san?" He teases. Ran's face turns a deeper shade of red.

"That's not what I meant!" She denies defensively but Ichirou ignores her and carries on.

"Ah you heard that, Kudo-san! You got an advantage here! But of course, don't underestimate these men of the west that you are competing against." Ichirou reminds, jokingly.

The guests react and join with the teasing while Ichirou gathers up the men to get ready for their part of the game. He also helps Heiji and Kazuha set up at the center, grabbing a chair for Kazuha to sit on while Heiji does his business with the garter.

An upbeat, sensual, RNB music plays. The crowd cheers for the newly-wedded couple. Heiji kneels in front of Kazuha who sits staring down at him, her face flushing crimson red as he lightly hoists the skirt of her wedding dress up to her thighs, his fingers brushing through her soft fair skin as he reveals a white lacy, bridal garter wrapped around her right thigh. She lifts her leg just slightly to give him better access as he leans down, pressing his lips against the skin of her thigh, taking the thin fabric between his teeth.

The crowd squeals and so does Kazuha who covers her blushing face with her two hands as Heiji tugs on the fabric, bringing it down until he is able to take it off of her. He fixes her skirt, to cover her legs again he stands to give her a soft kiss on the lips and then pulls away. Raising the bridal garter in the air. Kazuha then stands, giving her seat to Ran. She pats Ran's shoulder encouragingly. Ran responds with a shy smile.

The crowd hollers as Heiji prepares to toss the garter to the group of hopeful men. He lightly stretches it and then releases it, catapulting high in the air.

Shinichi's eyes follow intensely as it descends, preparing his body to move, to push anyone if he has to. Men behind him push and reach of it. Then in falls on the ground and Shinichi strides, sliding even on the floor to swiftly retrieve it before any of his opponents do.

He stands up, dusting his tux and raises it triumphantly in the air with a big grin on his face. Heiji is shocked but clearly pleased as he gives Shinichi two thumbs up before giving the floor to him. From her seat, Ran finds herself sighing in relief unable to register what was bound to happen next.

All around Shinichi, the men disperse, sighing defeatedly as they all head to their respective seats. He is left standing right in front of Ran who is sitting still, holding Kazuha's bouquet.

Just then Ichirou approaches them, stealing the show. He claps his hands, clearly impressed by the turn of events.

"Well, this seems very interesting." Ichirou said smirking teasingly at the two. Ran keeps her head down as her hold on the bouquet tightens. Shinichi casually places his hands in his pockets, grinning sheepishly.

"Looks like Mouri-san's wish was well granted. Also, Kudo-san seems to have really fought for his place there." Ichirou added, eliciting a reaction from the audience. Most of the guests who know about the two's controversial past murmur amongst themselves. These people being members of the police force who are very familiar with Ran's father, the notorious sleeping detective, Mouri Kogoro and have worked with both Shinichi and Heiji.

"Ah well…" Shinichi says, scratching his head awkwardly.

Ichirou being the attentive host, senses something going on with the two's body language and with the reaction of the people especially with Heiji and Kazuha's who are just nearby, snickering.

"I sense a little something-something between you two…" Ichirou further teases, prompting another reaction from the audience. Shinichi and Ran both raise their hands and mumble an incoherent denial of the fact when among the guests a tipsy Sonoko stands, wobbling as she tries to maintain her posture.

"They're exes!" She hollers, her voice echoing in the whole venue. Ran wants to scream and scold her but she remains silent, turning pale, in her seat with her mouth running dry. Suddenly she wishes she could just disappear in thin air.

' _That Sonoko…'_ Shinichi thinks to himself, leaving a mental note to come for her later when the party's over.

Ichirou gives the two an intrigued stare, nodding as if to say, _"I see…"_ He clears his throat to proceed with the rest of the program.

"Well I hope this doesn't make the two of you uncomfortable." He says with a concerned look on his face. Shinichi shrugs.

"I can take one for the team." He assures, turning to Ran as if to ask for permission from her. Ran on the other hand, raises an eyebrow at him, thinking that he is challenging her. She cracks her neck to the side and then stretches her arms, still holding the bouquet with her right hand.

"Bring it on, _tantei-san._ " She says provokingly, earning a startled expression from Shinichi. She turns to Ichirou to assure him, "We're in good terms by the way. So, it's okay…"

"Okay so let's begin and hope that this little game helps old feelings resurface, _ne?_ " Ichirou says, jokingly.

Both Shinichi and Ran flinch at the statement, feeling their hearts throb against their chests. The loud music boosts from the speakers and they both wonder if the loud base is the one causing such.

Shinichi nods. He glances at Ran and then kneels down, gently reaching for her right foot in an embellished, strappy, silver high-heeled shoe. He gently slips the white lacy bridal garter up to her ankle and pauses.

"May I?" He asks in a soft tone, almost inaudible for Ran to hear because of the loudness of the music. Ran nods approvingly and Shinichi gently parts fabric of her peach dress's skirt, right where the slit is, revealing the soft, smooth skin of her long, well-toned right leg.

Shinichi gulps at the sight and bites his lips. Ran turns a deep shade of red as she observes his body language, her grip on the bouquet tightening with every slow second the passes.

He goes down and takes the light fabric of the garter between his teeth, gently tugging at it so that he could pull it up and higher, his lips and teeth making light contact with her soft, smooth skin. Ran watches intensely as he goes higher. She feels his lips brush against her inner thigh. Goosebumps creep to her skin and shivers run down her spine as she feels his lips against her, curving into a smirk.

Shinichi's heart swells with pride, amazed with how well he still knows her body and how smoothly he is able to slide the garter up to her thigh. By the time he is finished, Ran already has the bouquet of flowers up to her chin to hide her blushing face and her lips which she bit out of restraint. She then exhales as he pulls away from her, unaware that she has been holding her breath the whole time his lips were making contact with her sensitive skin.

He lightly adjusts the delicate fabric of her dress, back in its original flow, hiding her exposed skin. He looks up at her and smiles. Once again, their eyes meet and they both feel as if they are the only ones in the room.

Then the crowd cheers, waking them from their reverie. Shinichi stands and so does she. Ichirou cheers into the microphone.

"Let's give it up for the best man and the maid of honor for giving us a good show!"

The two glance and smile at each other, wondering if the events really are just but a mere show for both of them.

* * *

The best man and the maid of honor stand from a distance, watching the bride and the groom dance to a sweet melody on a platform. The crowd cheers. He smiles and so does she. Together, along with the rest of the guests, they raise their glasses.

Shinichi takes a sip from his glass of champagne. From his peripheral vision, he notices Ran doing the same. He sets the glass down the table and he continues watching Heiji and Kazuha, arms around each other, looking at each other eye to eye with happiness painted on their faces.

For a moment, his mind drifts somewhere else. He imagines himself in Hattori's place and Ran in Kazuha's. He sees Ran all dolled up in an embellished, lace and tulle, V-neck, A-line wedding dress, the same dress he saw her in a few days back. She smiles as she looks up at him and his sapphire eyes meet her amethysts. The world seems to stop and then…

"Do you think…" He says absentmindedly, still in his dreamland.

' _We'll ever be like them?'_

His words soon falter into silence as soon as he realizes what he was about to say. He purses his lips and shakes his head. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking. He'll never understand. He peers over to his side, at Ran who is still focused on Heiji and Kazuha while they dance away to dreamland as if they are in their own world. She has a sad smile on her face. He holds his breath as he prays, she did not hear him.

But it is already too late.

"We'll never be like them…" She says, sighing with remorse, answering his implied question. She turns to glance at him, at his tall frame. Even when she is in heels, Shinichi is still taller than her.

Shinichi in turn, avoids her gaze and awkwardly places his hands in his pockets. He nods and sighs with the same amount of remorse as she had just done.

 _'She's not yours. Not anymore… '_ He says in his head as a reminder. His heart breaks.

The music shifts into an upbeat one and the guests cheer once again, they gather around the dance floor to join the bride and the groom. Ran turns away to leave. Shinichi follows her, he almost loses her in the crowd.

And then he finds her sitting by the bar, finishing off her glass of champagne. He steps closer to her just behind her, admiring the view of her exposed back as she is wearing an elegant, backless, peach-colored dress. He admires how beautifully it compliments her skin and her frame.

He hesitates to approach her but then she rotates the stool, turning to face him. She crosses her legs, exposing the fair skin of her right leg since her dress has a long, revealing slit.

He catches a glimpse of the white lacy garter that he put on her earlier during the traditional bouquet and garter toss game. He remembers the feeling of her soft smooth skin against his lips.

Ran catches him staring at her exposed skin. She modestly pulls the fabric to cover herself. She blushes and so does he.

She clears her throat and pats the stool next to her, inviting him to sit and so he does.

"Gin on the rocks." He tells the bartender who proceeds to fix his drink.

Ran glances at him strangely he turns to her as he feels her gaze at him. He smiles. She doesn't need to ask. He could tell by the look of her face what she is thinking.

"It was a defense mechanism. I started drinking the cocktails that resembled their names to get over the trauma after what happened…" He explained and Ran nods.

The bartender sets down Shinichi's drink and Shinichi takes it in his hand he looks at the glass as he lightly shakes the liquid and ice inside.

"It makes me think that I'm in control of them…" He says before bringing the glass up to his lips, taking a gulp of the alcoholic drink.

Ran finds herself staring at him. Her eyes dart at his lips and she remembers how they felt against her skin, when he was pulling the garter up to her thigh using his teeth. Then she stares at his Adam's apple, moving as he gulps. She absentmindedly bites her lips but she snaps out from her reverie when he sets the glass down, making a sound as it makes contact with the table. He winces at the bitter after taste. Ran sets aside her champagne and then avoids his gaze. They stay silent, not knowing what to say to each other.

"The night is young… Let's dance…" He says impulsively and Ran gapes at him, bewildered. Shinichi chuckles at her reaction.

"Dancing with your ex? Don't you think it's weird?" She asks, bringing the glass of champagne to her lips but not drinking anything from it instead, she stains the rim of the glass with her lipstick.

"But I'm not dancing with my ex." He says, taking her free hand and the sudden contact sends shivers down her spine. She turns her attention to him and looks at his cerulean eyes. Suddenly she remembers how easily she could get lost in them. "I'm dancing with my childhood friend…"

He smiles and so does she. He stands up and she does too. Her dress flows freely against her frame, accentuating her perfect body figure in a modest but sexy way. Shinichi couldn't help but feel mesmerized as he pauses for a moment to look at her before he lightly drags her along with him. Ran's champagne glass soon lays forgotten by the bar as they head towards the dance floor. Suddenly the upbeat music shifts into a soft one as if on cue. Couples start to slow dance and then Shinichi and Ran feel awkward again. Feelings resurface and they continue to repress them.

Ran looks around and then turns to Shinichi. She has a hesitant look on her face. Her eyes are filled with anxiety and so many questions are going through her head. Shinichi feels his heart racing but he gives her an assuring smile.

"Just one song. A couple of minutes and it's over…" He promises her. She nods.

Shinichi guides her hands to his shoulders before he wraps his arms around her waist. His fingers graze the exposed skin of her back. She flinches at his touch but she comfortably wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She looks at him and silently admires how handsome he is in his gray tux. Unknown to her he is doing the same, savoring the moment, thinking about how lovely she looks in her peach dress and done-up hair.

Then he remembers he only has roughly three minutes, four or five at the most to hold her. So, he pulls her closer to him and rests his chin on her shoulder. She is taken aback by his actions but she doesn't push him away instead she returns his embrace and steadies her breath as she feels him breathing against her neck.

They continue to lightly sway to the rhythm, listening to the music but mostly thinking to themselves how they could only wish for time to stop for a moment or maybe for the song to go on longer…

To go on forever.

The bridge of the song comes and Shinichi, unable to control himself, lowers his head just a little so that his lips would meet her exposed shoulder. Shivers run down Ran's spine and she heaves a soft sigh. He leaves soft kisses against her shoulder, tracing up to her jawline and then to the crook of her neck, then to her cheek. Her hands travel from the small of his back and then up to brush her fingers gently against his dark brown hair.

Shinichi pauses just a millimeter away from Ran's face. His lips almost touching hers. She could literally breathe in his breath that smelled of Gin and… peppermint, quite an odd combination.

Then the last note of the piano instrumental plays and fades into silence. Ran snaps back and Shinichi wakes into reality.

"So, that's one song… Time's up." She says in a tone almost inaudible for him to hear and she gives him a half-hearted smile. She steps away from his embrace and he abruptly feels her warmth leaving him.

Then she turns around and walks away, leaving him alone, his feet stuck to the floor as he was startled by what just happened. He shakes his head regretfully and sighs.

 _'Damn it. What have I done? '_

He watches her back as she walks away. The farther she goes, the smaller she looks from where he is standing. Soon she disappears among the crowd. He is left alone thinking to himself if he is allowing for her to walk away from him again.

His heart throbs painfully at the thought. There is a part of him that wants to give her space. All the events that happened are probably too much for her and for both of them. Maybe he needs space too, but it hits him, how long they have been running away and holding back. He is leaving in two days. It took him ten years to see her. How much long will it take for him to see her again and moreover is he willing to let things just end in such way.

He feels it deep with in him.

 _There is still something there._

Over ten years, a lot has happened. He has changed and he is certain she has too. Maybe they both have but somehow, oddly enough their feelings still haven't.

And it may not make sense to some. Heck, it doesn't make sense to him and probably to both of them and maybe that's the reason why they both keep running away.

But maybe that's just how it is.

Maybe that's just how it's suppose to be.

 _Him and her…_

So, he doesn't give it much further thought. He moves and strides until he catches sight of her, by the door leaving the function hall. He quickens his pace until he is out running, catching up to her by the empty halls. He startles her as he grabs her by the arm, making her turn her to face him.

"Shinichi!" She gasps at the sudden contact and the feeling of his strong grip against her elbow. Suddenly, the scenario feels all too familiar.

"Ran, don't run out on me like that…" He says, huffing a breath as he lets go of her arm, only to place both of his hands on her bare shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Ran places her hands on his chest, putting a distance between them. Her eyes are filled with worry as she meets his intense gaze.

"Shinichi please…" She begs, her push becomes hard, but he doesn't budge and instead his hold on her tightens. She keeps her voice calm. "Let's not get too carried away."

"So, what if we do get carried away? What's wrong with that?" He asks bluntly, catching her off guard. She stops pushing and his hold on her loosens.

She pauses for a brief moment and then she shakes her head.

"Let's stop. All this, it's just temporary. We're-" She takes a second to find the right words.

"We're just caught up in the heat of the moment. It'll die down once this ends."

"No, it won't." He retorts, stubbornly shaking his head. "If it's us, it won't. With you and me, it's never off the table and you know that!"

Suddenly, Ran can't believe her ears. Her mouth is agape with surprise at how bold and quite unreasonable he is being.

"For god's sake, Shinichi. You're leaving in two days!" She tells him, raising her tone at him to remind him sternly about the reality that is to happen.

"Then I'll do something about it!" He answers in a heartbeat, clearly not giving it much thought, which causes Ran to become even more furious with him than she already is.

"And what exactly would you do, huh?!" She contests, hoping that he will come into his senses. After all, he is supposed to be the smarter one.

 _But maybe he just isn't anymore._

"I'll… I''ll stay." He says. His eyes are intensely looking at her, clear with resolve. She is blown-away by his sudden decision and impractical impulsiveness that he has chosen.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrow at his statement, giving him a chance to think about what he had just said and take it back while he still can. But he doesn't.

"I'll stay. I'll go back to Tokyo, with you." He adds instead and it sends her off the edge.

"Don't be stupid! Your life is in New York! You can't just throw away everything else just for this." She reasons out and she has a clear point. He is aware of it but it drives him crazy-furious and frustrated. He wonders why she always has to be right and he knows at that moment she is but it makes him so angry.

Maybe it is immature of him, maybe she is right but to him, it isn't _just that._

And he knows no matter what, she'll always, always give way to others, thinking about their well-being over hers, choosing what's best for them instead of what she truly wants.

She is so kind. Too kind. He loves her for that but in a way, he also hates it about her. How she priorities others before herself, how she is always thinking about his needs and belittling herself because she thinks his dreams are bigger than her.

And maybe he is wrong but there is no in the hell way that _she is just that._

Because to him, she is so much more.

She is bigger than anything else, bigger than New York.

She is _everything._

 _Everything._

"Damn it Ran! Can you be selfish, just this once!" He bursts. "I don't have to be a damn detective to tell. I feel it. And I know you feel it too."

He pauses to steel his nerve and to steady his voice that is raising by the minute that they are pushing and pulling at each other.

"Tell me you want me to stay… And I'll stay…" He says, with a tone much softer than his out bursts. The silence lingers between them and her expression softens. He lets go of her shoulders, taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss on her knuckles before placing it on his chest, to make her feel his heart beating so rapidly just for her. He looks her in the eye, his gaze pleading.

He waits for an answer and she lingers, opening her mouth to say something but it takes a while before she does.

She knows deep in her heart that she so badly wants him to stay. But…

 _There is always a 'but'._

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." She says, taking her hand from his grip. Shrugging off his hold and turning her heel to walk away from him, this time successfully as she leaves him standing startled and quite heart-broken and distraught by her answer.

* * *

He sits on a chair in his small hotel room, thinking about the events earlier as he twirls his glass of Paikaru. On the table near him sits a bottle of the alcohol with a card indicating that it is given to him by Hattori.

He shakes his head and flinches as he remembers what had just transpired between him and Ran. Suddenly he feels stupid. He brings the glass up to his lips and gulps it all down his throat, feeling the burning sensation flow through, the bitter aftertaste lingers. He hates it, but he pours more anyway, as if it is gonna solve his problem and undo what he did and what he said earlier, maybe forget about it at the very least.

But he thinks about her still. His thoughts become hazy as the alcohol starts to kick in and mess with his system. He loosens his tie to breathe as the heat spreads across his whole body. He isn't drunk but he is at the very least, tipsy.

He wonders about what is about to happen, given the confrontation that happened. He concludes that things have gone much worse now. Ran would probably never have the heart to forgive him and it sucks because he just ruined everything.

Ran would never talk to him again and he is leaving in two days with her, mad at him. He realizes that he should have just left it at that. It is already good enough that they are friends, why did he have to ask for more?

And now this is what he gets for not being contented. It took him ten years to come back and see her again who knows how long till he returns after flying back and if he'll ever patch things up with her.

He is about to gulp down another round of Paikaru when a knock wakes him to his senses, disturbing him from his moment of remorse. He rolls his eyes, annoyed and stands up, practically dragging himself to the entrance of his hotel room, turning the knob and opening his door violently, thinking that is probably just one of his friends being bothersome.

"Now's not a good time-

He begins but is immediately cut off as he finds her outside, still in her beautiful dress. He blinks about twice, questioning his senses, thinking that he is already too drunk that he is seeing things he isn't supposed to see, but she stays there. Her cheeks stained with a faint blush as she looks him in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. There isn't any contempt in his tone. It is just a mere question because after what had just happened, he is sure as hell that she would never want to see him again, but she is there.

She steels her nerve as she thinks of a reply.

"I'm being selfish. Like you told me to." She finally says, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Shinichi is unable to process her words as she closes the very little distance between them and smashes her lips against his, taking them in a very rough, very heated kiss. His eyes widen in shock, startled by her actions and sudden boldness, but it doesn't take him much time to think as his mind is hazy with the feeling of her, the taste of her. He lets himself drown in her, shutting his senses as he responds and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he tilts his head and brushes his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth which she opens just enough to grant him access. He tastes the faint bitter taste of Vermouth, the sweetness of Maraschino cherries and _her_ all combined in something so intoxicating and addictive it makes him want more.

She steps forward and he steps back without breaking the kiss. The door closes behind them. He holds her body against him even more closely as if it were possible.

He is sure. This time around, he is never gonna let her go.

* * *

 **AN.** So here it is! Sorry it took a while. I was so busy with work lately that I haven't had the time to post this on time with the schedule that I planned. So, thank you so much for waiting. I've received lots of words of encouragement and it really means a lot to me that you guys are patiently waiting. Anyway, there are about only two or three more chapters until this fic ends and I would just like to warn you guys, (IDK if it's not obvious for y'all) but the next chapter is gonna contain lemon. Ahhh. I'm excited and at the same time nervous about it. Really hoping to post the next update soon.

Also, for those who are reading on FF/AO3, what do you guys prefer, should the lemon chap be included in this compilation, thereby making this one Rated-M as a whole fic or should be in a separate post so that that chapter alone will be the only one that's Rated-M and the rest of this fic will remain to be Rated-T?

What do you guys prefer? Tell me what you think.

Thank you so much and see ya on my next update!

~J


	5. Giving In (M)

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 5:** Giving In

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** The feeling was already too much but somehow they still wanted more…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

 **Warning:** Rated M for sexual content. If you are a minor or aren't into this stuff you may skip this and wait for the next chapter, although this issss kind of relevant to the story. But yeah, feels free to skip if it's not your thing. I'll work hard to make the next chap comprehensible so that the fic can still stand alone even without this chap, for others who don't like reading lemon. BTW, I've decided to keep this chapter in the same post with the indicator that it is mature content along with this warning. I'm keeping the fic rated-T because the rest of it is not even explicit, just this one chapter. I've also read in the comments that the fic is more accessible if it's rated-T so, I'm keeping it that way. Aaannnd I'm just too lazy to make a separate post for this one lol.

* * *

Something in him snaps as soon as he hears the sound of the door clicking when it shuts.

He moves swiftly, pushing her roughly against the nearest wall. His hands are placed on both sides of her caging her, without breaking the kiss instead, deepening it even more as he nibbles on her lower lip. He presses his body against her, pinning her to the wall, feeling the need to feel her warmth, to touch every curve of her body with his own. Her hands slide from his nape down to his chest, pushing him just slightly because she is out of breath. He maintains a distance still so close that she is breathing in his breath that smelled strongly of Paikaru. It isn't the best that she has smelled of him, but she still lets herself drown in him. She takes a moment to look into his cerulean eyes and he looks back into her indigo ones, both of them getting lost in each other's intense stare. Then he leans again, but this time, to press a soft kiss against her cheek, brushing his lips past it until it meets her earlobe. She shivers at the sensation, feeling him breathe against her skin.

"Ran…" He says her name in his soft, deep baritone voice that sends shivers down her spine and makes her knees weak that she has to clutch on the front of his jacket for support, thereby wrinkling it. "What made you change your mind?" He asks softly before placing open-mouthed kisses on her jawline down to the crook of her neck and to her exposed shoulder.

Ran fails to respond as her mind is clouded with hazy thoughts of arousal but amidst the situation, she tries to think, to retrace the steps on how she got there, pressed to the wall with him kissing and touching her all over, making her weak. She remembers drinking a glass of Classic Manhattan cocktail by the bar and thinking about him relentlessly and before she knew it, she was already walking briskly up to his hotel room, knocking and completely ignoring the fact that she could just go back to her own room just right next door.

"I don't know…" She just sighs, which was half the truth because she couldn't even process it herself therefore, it would be much more difficult to explain to him. "I just… I just…- _ahhh…"_

She is unable to finish her sentences and her trail of thought as she feels him suck on her delicate skin which he sucks even harder when he hears the melodic sound of her voice. He leaves a reddish-purplish mark on her fair skin, marking her as his own. She feels a lingering pain on the spot which soon falters as she feels him soothing it with a soft kiss before he slowly and sensually licks on it.

She bites her lips, muffling another soft sound coming out of her mouth which she finds quite embarrassing. Her face flushes crimson-red hearing her own voice but he smirks, marveled by her reaction and how responsive she still is to his touches.

He remembers doing such things to her back when they were together in high school, but then it was softer, more restrained sort of like a curious exploration unlike how it is at the present, hasty, sure and more sensual than it used to be.

He pulls away for a moment to gaze at her beautiful face that is evident of clear arousal. Her eyes are half-lidded and her mouth is opened, heaving a soft breath. Her cheeks are flushed and her done-up hair is slightly disheveled due to the events that had just transpired the moment she entered his room. His eyes travel down to her décolletage area. Her thin straps are falling from her shoulders and her neckline is very low, giving him a tasteful preview of her cleavage. He also deduces that given the design of her dress, she most-likely didn't need for a bra to secure her breasts since it is clear that it already has a built-in padding to serve such purpose.

He gulps at the sight and at the thought of it.

"I-I couldn't think. My body moved on its own and now, I'm here." She finally replies, bringing him back to his senses and finishing what she had to say earlier before he distracted her. Suddenly he remembers what they are talking about.

"Are you drunk?" He asks, brushing a stray hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear ever so gently.

"I know what I'm doing." She answers honestly. She knows she is under the influence but she is well-aware of what is happening. She also knows that she doesn't want him to hold back. Because this time, she knows what she truly wants…

 _Him._

"Do you…" She looks into his eyes, questioningly, wondering if he also feels the same.

"Yes. I do." He answers in a heartbeat, knowing what she means and he further reiterates. "I do…"

She nods as her last response before they move again, even more hastily than their previous actions. He pulls the loose mint green bowtie off of his neck and throws it aside. She on the other hand, rids him of his jacket, leaving him with his vest and white, button up shirt for his top. He presses himself against her again, getting tired of the brief absence of her warmth from when he pulled away from her. His lips meet hers again, brushing them softly against hers in another passionate kiss, harder and more possessive almost like he might never get to kiss her again. Her hands slide down his chest, feeling his hard, taut, muscles through his shirt until her she grasps the first button of his gray vest, unclasping it from the buttonhole with her nimble finger until she is able to successfully take it off of him, thereby tossing it to the ground where the rest of his clothes are.

He rests his palm on her hips before letting it slide down, parting the slit of her dress to slip his hand inside her gown's skirt, running it up and down her thigh tracing light, feathery circles while he sneaks his right hand behind her, just by her head, where her hair is tied in a loose bun. He takes the one pin, holding it up together, unravelling her long chocolate brown hair, making it fall down her shoulders in waves. His delicate fingers comb through her dark veil, undoing the soft French-braid before running his hand lower to touch her exposed skin and even lower to stroke the sensitive part of the small of her back.

Another moan escapes her lips which is immediately muffled by his own, swallowing her soft cries of pleasure as he continues to roam his hand around the sensitive parts of her body that he greatly knows of.

Then he hoists her long skirt up, revealing her sexy pair of legs as he lifts her up as well, pressing her up against the wall of support without breaking the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and instinctively hooks her legs around his waist.

He moves again and slams her to a desk nearby, knocking off some items on top of it that he has no care for. He makes her sit on it, spreading her legs just enough so he could stand in between them. He places his hands on the table, on either side of her while his lips part from hers to travel down to her jawline, down to the crook of her neck where he marked her and lower to her collar bone while his hands reach for her ankles, undoing the hook which is securing the straps of her silver high heels.

She heaves a soft sigh once more, running her fingers to his dark hair, her eyes closed and her mouth agape at the unexplainable sensation running through her veins. Then she feels him go lower, licking the middle part of her chest, right by her cleavage, while his hand sneaks inside the skirt of her dress, through the slit, stroking her inner thigh and it goes upwards until he is able to touch the white bridal garter that is still on her. Then he stops there, tracing circles, teasing her. It drives her crazy and makes her throw her head back, lightly hitting the frame that is hung on the wall she is leaning to. Emboldened by her response, he sneaks his hand higher to give her most intimate area a light, experimental stroke, touching her through the fabric of her underwear. She gasps in mixture of both shock and the feeling of ecstasy running through every fiber of her being. He feels her wetness through the thin barrier and he smirks against her soft, smooth skin, satisfied with how she is so weak under his touch.

She kicks off her heels sending it shooting against the other side of the room that it hits the wall and makes a thudding sound. He draws his hand back again to place it on her thigh to touch her there, teasing her once more as his lips travel upward, leaving soft feathery kisses on her chest, feeling her evident, collarbone with his lips.

Her hands find his jaw, cupping his face so gently to lift his head up in level with hers. She stares into his eyes that are so gentle but are so dark with the intense look of desire and then she kisses him again, tasting the bitterness of Paikaru on his lips. Her hands slide down to his chin as she tilts her head angling their lips in such a way that she could delve deeper into his mouth. Then her touch wonders down to his collar, stopping just by the first button of his white long-sleeved shirt. She fumbles through it, her delicate fingers lightly make contact with his skin as she is able to undo his buttons one by one, focusing amidst the intensity of their kiss and the boldness of his touches, how his right hand is still stroking her thigh, travelling upwards while his left hand is tracing downwards, stroking her back, exposed through the backless design of her dress. He runs his fingers through her now wavy hair, searching to find the hook by the middle part of her back. He unclasps it with ease, making her gasp as she feels it loosen against the frame of her body. Then he finds the zipper and tugs at it, slowly. His index finger traces her skin, lower and lower as he is able to fully unzip the dress.

Her straps fall lower and she rids him of his white shirt, baring himself for her. She pulls away from the kiss to look at him in his half-naked glory. She marvels at the gorgeous view of his well-toned torso, taking note of how the cuts of his muscles have become more defined since the last time she saw him shirtless and that was years ago. She always thought that Shinichi was fit, and that he had a nice body, considering his athletic activities, being one of Teitan High's star players in the soccer team. But damn is he even finer than he ever was before.

She reaches out to touch him, softly and carefully, feeling his bare skin beneath her delicate fingers, trailing from his chest down to his abdomen, feeling the hardness of his muscles. Her touch burns him with lust and suddenly he wants more, more of her.

 _All of her…_

He watches her as she stares at his body, absentmindedly and curiously touching him all over. He notices her biting her lip in such a cute and seductive manner. He catches sight of her dress, falling a bit lower, her straps are down and off of her shoulder, the top part of it is also falling, revealing more of her cleavage to him. He is unable to stop a groan from escaping his mouth. It grabs her attention and makes her look up at him. Their eyes meet. She blushes and she looks away in an attempt to hide it but he doesn't let her, instead he gently lifts her head up by the chin and makes her look straight into his eyes. She shyly holds his gaze and he gives her a soft smile.

"May I?" He asks in a soft tone while his hands sliding down to her shoulders, but stopping by her arm right above the straps.

"Yes." She answers, catching her breath, steadying it in anticipation and he moves, sliding the straps further down, the top falling with it and stopping by her waist since she is sitting, baring her naked chest in front of him. Despite his anticipation, Shinichi is still stunned by the view. Turns out, his deduction is correct.

 _There is nothing underneath._

He gulps and licks his drying lips. His gaze burns her. Suddenly she feels conscious about herself, almost forgetting the fact that he has already seen what her body looks like, accidentally, back when he was Conan. She can't help but feel a little bit silly about it. She gives a second thought to cover herself as her instinct tells her.

But Shinichi tells her to feel otherwise through his actions. He is unable to restrain himself, unable to keep his distance from her. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her in a heated embrace, feeling her skin on skin. He breathes softly against her ear, aroused by the feeling of the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest. He feels her comforting warmth and suddenly it was all too much for him and it was too much for her as well.

But for some odd reason…

They both feel that they could never get enough of each other.

 _They both want more…_

 _More…_

So, she lightly pushes him away to give herself some space as she hops off the table. She places her hands on his bare shoulders and he holds her waist to keep her on balance. As her bare feet hit the cold floor, the rest of dress slips down off of her frame, falling into a messy bundle on the ground, leaving her in nothing but her lacy, provocative, beige panties and the white bridal garter that he placed on her a while ago.

Shinichi takes a moment to stare at her almost bare figure before him. He is in awe with her goddess-like beauty and mesmerized by the fact that he is now seeing her unraveled before him. This time it isn't accidentally happening but because she is letting him see her, every part of her. And though he has seen her a couple of times, it is only now that he is seeing her clearly without the instinctive reaction to look away. He remembers what she looks like, vividly. Despite the temptation, he didn't like thinking of her in such way. Though he always thought she looked beautiful, she looks even more so and even more now that he is seeing her again, now that he is allowed to stare at her longer, long enough for him to memorize every curve of her perfect body.

Soon enough, he decides that he has had enough of staring. He needs to feel her, every part of her.

So, he pulls her into his arms and lifts her up again. She wraps her arms around his neck and her thighs around his waist. She gasps as she feels the evidence of his arousal through his pants, poking at her still clothed entrance. She breathes heavily against his ear, feeling the friction as he moves closer to the bed where he settles her, lying sprawled on the sheets and quite astounded as to what was bound to happen.

She watches as he stands at the edge of the bed. His gaze is dark and intense as his hands hold the buckle of his belt, undoing it and pulling it off of his pants to throw it aside. His pants fall loosely by his hips, revealing the subtle v-line by his abdomen, pointing to the waistband of his dark, Calvin Klein boxers which were peaking underneath his gray pants.

She thinks to herself that there is something absolutely satisfying and sexy about the way he is undressing himself before her. She can't help but bite her lips at the thought.

He slips off his shoes and socks and then unbuttons his pants. She stares as he unzips his pants before taking it off completely, leaving it on the ground as he climbs up the bed in his dark boxers. She gulps at the sight of the evident bulge poking through the fabric, noticing its impressive length and girth. He positions himself on top o her, spreading her legs just slightly with his knee as he places his forearms at her sides, supporting his weight as he lowers himself on top of her body. He ravishes her with hungry, kisses. His lips pressing against her sternum and then trailing down until his they brush against her breast. He goes lower, giving her pinkish nipple a soft lick before taking it in his mouth, gently sucking on it as he fondles the other, giving it a light squeeze as he sucks harder.

" _Shinichi…"_ She moans at the immense feeling of his touch, running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

The sound of her soft voice drives him wild as his hands leave her breast to roam all over her body. His once gentle hands stroke her shoulders, down to her arms in a rough manner. His lips find their way back to her mouth, kissing her hungrily as his hands find their way to her hips, where he plays with the soft band of her underwear. He pulls away shortly to gaze at her lovely presence before him, sprawled and unraveled in the sheets, weakened by his touch. He takes notice of her bold choice of lingerie. He remembers back then, she used to wear something plainer and more modest. Looks like she finally changed her preference. It was more mature, sexier, lacy, thin, and slightly see-through. It drives him insane.

Suddenly, his patience drops as his primal, animalistic urges take over. He roughly tugs on the waistband of her underwear, not to slide it down her legs but to roughly rip the light, delicate and offensive fabric off of her, tossing it to the ground afterwards.

She is astounded by his aggressiveness and slightly pissed off at how he completely ruined her favorite set of underwear. She lets out an incoherent sound of protest, about to scold him for destroying something so insanely expensive when he presses his mouth against hers, swallowing her complaint and distracting her from her thoughts, making her focus only on him.

With clouded thoughts, her hands trail from his nape to his shoulders down to the small of his back before slipping them right by the sides of his torso, remembering just how sensitive he is there and just as she expected, he flinches and groans into her mouth.

Suddenly he is out of breath and feels the need to pull away. He gazes into her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. He takes another look at her bare form. Suddenly she remembers that that the only fabric on her is the white bridal garter that he slipped on her earlier at the reception. He decides to leave it on her for _possessive, territorial,_ reasons…

Ran blushes as she looks at him with worried eyes, wondering what he is thinking, staring at her in such way. He notices and gives her a soft smile. He leans, pressing his body, to feel her against him.

"You're so damn beautiful, Ran…" He whispers in her ear with clear emphasis of how much he means it. Her heart flutters hugging him tighter as he nibbles on her ear lobe before peppering her neck with light, feathery kisses. She swallows a soft intake of breath as his hands proceed to roam around her body, his touches burn her skin with passion, igniting the flame of pleasure from within her.

His hand trails from her arm to her shoulder. It brushes against her breast and then descends, down to her stomach. She tenses as she feels him going lower. He notices her stiffening under him and he pauses for a moment, giving her a soft, reassuring kiss on the forehead, his hand stopping at her pelvic area. She sighs, relaxing herself and then he continues, his hand trailing to her nether region, furthering his exploration as he experimentally slips a finger into her most intimate secret, running it along the folds of her womanhood, feeling her warmth and wetness.

Such action elicits a soft, pleasurable sigh from her. Emboldened by her response, he thrusts his finger a little deeper, curling it to flick at a nub that happens to be her most sensitive spot.

She sinks deeper into her pillows, gripping tightly at his arms, her nails making reddish crescents on his shoulder as she lets out a gasp much louder than the previous one, she made. He smirks as he continues his ministrations whilst pulling his body away from hers just enough so that he can watch her writhe under his touch, biting her lips in the most sensual way, arching her back as he thrust his finger in and out of her before he slips another digit in. His hardened member throbs in pain, turned on with the fact that he is witnessing her being such a hot mess because of him.

" _Shinichi!"_ She cries out his name at the sensation as she spreads her legs wider for him, taken over by the urge to feel more of him. The feeling was all new to her that she herself is surprised by how she is allowing him to do such things to her, finding herself completely derailed at the thought that he is capable of having such power over her.

She could feel the sensation boiling up inside her, almost like she is about to explode for having too much feelings.

But just then, he withdraws, slipping his fingers out of her, making her whimper in disapproval. He lets out a dark chuckle, his deep voice sounding so sexy in her ears that it awakens more of her urges. Just when she thought he had already completely driven her to the peak of her insanity, he brings his fingers, coated with her essence up to his lips, licking them sensually, in front of her, tasting her…

She swallows air thickly, calming her nerves at the sight of him, his lips, his tongue…

 _Oh god._

Something in her snaps. For a moment she felt removed from herself. She grabs his wrist to pull him back into her arms, pressing her lips against his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, while trailing her fingers to his chest, tracing the curves of his muscles, down the v-line of his abdomen until she flicks at the waistband of his dark boxers.

"Shinichi… I want you… So much…" She whispers seductively, her hot breath tickling his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She runs her lips down his jawline, brushing down to the crook of his neck, licking him there, making him groan in response. Then he feels her tugging at the last fabric of clothing on him. He nods against her shoulder, understanding what she wants. He pulls away for a moment to discard the last piece of clothing, revealing his full bare form in front of her.

A soft gasp escapes her delicate lips. He watches her watching him with eyes, heavy-lidded in half open bliss. He leans against her again, positioning himself over her. She flinches nervously at the unmistakable feeling of his hardened member against her inner thigh.

He looks into her eyes which were searching for reassurance that he gives her as he strokes her shoulder, comfortingly. She notices the intense draw of his chin as he looks at her with gentle sapphire orbs, before he plants a soft kiss on her forehead, just like how he would back when she'd get scared, back when they were teenagers.

Her feelings resurface for him, knowing very well that if it's with him, she'll always be safe. And as if it's not enough he strokes her hair lovingly before placing both of his hands on her thighs to spread her legs wider as he leans.

"Bite when it hurts…" He whispers into her ear and she hums softly, nodding against his shoulder as she wraps her arms around him tightly, holding on to his shoulder.

She breathes hard as he brushes his hard member at her entrance, parting her wet folds as he slowly thrusts. She presses her lips against his shoulder, muffling a scream escaping her lips as she feels the tip of his manhood pushing into her, stretching her walls. He keeps in mind to go slow, thinking about her comfort as he kisses her face soothingly.

She relaxes under him, feeling the softness of his lips against her skin that she doesn't notice that he is moving. He thrusts further, pushing his hardness into her tight walls until something in her breaks…

She screams in pain, tears forming the corners of her eyes as she presses her lips onto his bare shoulder. He hushes at her, whispering a heartfelt apology in her ear. Her soft whimper is muffled as she sinks her teeth on to his bare skin, leaving a purple bruise forming on his pale skin.

Her bite gives him a pleasurable sensation that almost caves his restraint of going slow and gentle with her. It also makes him hiss, feeling the lingering ache that it gives him but he holds it in, knowing very well that she is in more pain than he is.

"Ran…" He groans feeling her tightness against him, causing his shaft to harden at the sensation. It is not long after that she gives him her go signal to move and he does, but he does it painstakingly and patiently slow. Remembering to be gentle with her since it is her first time…

 _It is both their first time…_

And he wants to savor the moment and make her feels special, make her feel how much love he has for her…

He slides in until he is able to finally fit into her, feeling his member become fully sheathed inside of her while she feels the pressure of her walls being stretched by him. She sighs and he lets takes a moment to catch his breath, not quite aware that he had been holding it the whole time. She rubs her hand up her back before sliding them down his chest, reassuring him that he can pick up his pace.

He holds onto her hips as he slips out of her just slightly so that he can thrust into her again. He soon begins to move a fraction faster until he is eventually able to pick a pace that satisfies the both of them, the two of them intimately bonded like they've never been before.

He lets himself drown in the sensation, drown in the feeling of her, shifting into a position where his hips are angled better so that he can pound harder and deeper into her, picking up a pace where her breasts are bouncing pleasurably for him. She lets out a euphoric mewl as she arches her back in delight, wrapping her legs around his waist as she grips the sheets in pure ecstasy.

She lets herself become intoxicated by the deepness of his voice as he groans, the way he is gripping on her thighs so hard as he grinds his hips so sexily against hers. Suddenly she feels something building up inside of her. He feels it as well as he takes in the sight of her unraveled and helpless underneath him, listening to the sweet sound of her voice blending with his, echoing against the walls of their hotel room.

" _Shinichi I-"_ She cries, alerting him of her orgasm rising, unable to finish her sentence as she is breathless by the immense bliss that she is feeling. She grips on his shoulder tightly, pulling him down so that his torso is melded against hers. He smashes his lips against hers in a heated kiss while maintaining the intense pace of his thrusts. Not long after, she breathes out his name again, in time with her release. She shudders, feeling all sorts of sparks inside her as she climaxes. He thrusts a few more times into her before he floods her with his own, whispering her name against her ear as he feels his body go limp from the intense feeling of euphoric satisfaction and exhaustion.

With the little strength he has left, he lifts the weight of his body off of her, giving her a soft kiss on the fore head before rolling on the blank side of the bed, lying next to her and pulling the sheets up on both of them to cover their sweaty bodies. They both take time to steady their labored breathing.

Soon after, he stretches his arm and pulls her so close so that she is able to rest her head on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat. She sighs in content and closes her eyes, so does he. It doesn't take too long for the to both slowly drift into peaceful slumber, still tangled in each other's warm embrace.

Outside their window, peaking through the curtains, the moon shines brightly, shedding light at them, inside their dim room.

 _The night is theirs…_

* * *

 **AN:** Phew! So, there you have it! My first proper ShinRan lemon. I've had some attempts in the past, for a different fanfic and different fandom but this is the only one that I was able to finish. I have to say I am quite proud of myself for this one, even if it took me a while to do. I had to take breaks in between so that I could take some time to catch my breath. There were parts where I really felt awkward, writing and had a hard time looking for the right words so that the fic could remain more romantic and intimate so I decided to keep it not too detailed on the explicit stuff. I'm really hoping you guys would give me a feedback regarding this one. Was it good enough? Was it not good enough? What is it that you guys would like to see more in the future in case I would write another ShinRan lemon? What is it that I need to work on?

BTW, shout out to my good friend, icedcoffeeanyone aka hislips for her undying support on this one. We've been constantly messaging each other to fangirl and gush over ShinRan scenarios and she also gave me helpful points on writing this chap. All throughout she has been supportive, constantly bugging me about it when I'm just being lazy but respecting my time when I'm too busy to write. Ahhh this lemon is for you. I've always intended to write it for the story but you were also a big part on why this was pushed into happening. I've had my doubts about it but you always encouraged me. So, thank you so much! Mwahhh!

To all my readers, thank you so much for your constant support. I'm really flattered by the reviews on my previous chapter and it really warms my heart that you guys were very patient with it despite it not being uploaded on time! Thank you so much for understanding.

I only have about 2 updates until this fic ends. Ahhhh! Will be working hard to finish strong!

Love y'all!

~J


	6. The Morning After

**Title:** The Same Old You

 **Chapter 6 :** The Morning After

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** ShinRan with slight KazuHei

 **Summary:** Time has passed for them to believe that they have changed only for them to realize that some things haven't. Some things just don't.

 **Chapter Summary:** Mornings can get a little messy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm bored.

 **Warning:** Nudity and mentions of sex.

 **AN.** The whole inspiration/mood music for this chapter is "No Place" by Backstreet Boys. I recommend you guys listen to it if you haven't already.

* * *

The sun rays hit his face, causing him to stir in his sleep, waking his senses. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment until the weight of _something_ resting on his arm catches his attention. Soon enough his eyes flutter open. His vision adjusts to the brightness of his surroundings. He fails at stretching since his right arm is pretty much restricted. He turns his head and he sees her, or at least a view of her bare back in front of him. Her head is comfortably resting on his outstretched arm, causing it to go numb but it doesn't bother him. He turns his body, shifting to a position where he is facing her side of the bed. He smiles to himself as her remembers last night's events.

 _It's not a dream..._

He stares at the smooth, fair skin of her back, admiring its pleasant view as he tries to resist the urge to touch her again because he doesn't want to wake her. He fails at it as he closes the distance, wrapping his arm around her bare waist, sneaking underneath the covers to pull her against him. He feels her skin on skin, her back pressing against his chest.

' _I could get used to mornings like this…'_ He thinks to himself as he leans closer to plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder, feeling the softness of her bare skin against his lips.

Such action causes her to stir in her sleep, muttering an incoherent sound as she shifts her position while still in her slumber. She turns and she is now facing him, but her eyes remain closed. Her disheveled hair is covering her face.

He chuckles to himself, remembering just how much of a heavy sleeper she is as he has noticed when he lived with her as Conan. He brings his hand up to brush the hair covering her face. He tucks them in her ear, carefully and brushes his fingers delicately against her cheek. He takes in the sight of her long, dark lashes, her pointed nose and her plump, pinkish lips that he so badly wants to kiss as though he hasn't had enough of her, considering last night's events.

He runs his fingers through her hair, stroking her lovingly. This causes her to stir again. She moves closer to him, pressing her cheek against his bare chest as she stretches her arm to hug him while she is still fast asleep. He listens to her soft breathing, feeling her inhale and exhale against his body. He stays still to make sure she is comfortable even though he is not so.

Suddenly, he is reminded of how Ran tends to be such a hugger, given that she sleeps with so many pillows and stuffed toys around her. He also remembers very well how there were a number of times when he slept beside her as Conan and how he woke up with her arm around him.

His face heats up in the slightest embarrassment but he savors her warmth and the feeling of her, embracing him in the most intimate way he could ever think of. He can't help but feel giddy at the thought.

He wishes to stay with her in such way for as long as they both can but she suddenly moves again, this time gradually waking to her senses at the peculiar feeling of the _pillow_ she is embracing.

She keeps her eyes shut for a moment, still feeling the heaviness of her lids and the need to keep them closed for a while as her consciousness starts to kick in. She notices that her _pillow_ isn't as soft as she normally prefers it to be, but she doesn't find it too disturbing. In fact, she loves how warm it is against her.

But there is something else that bothers her. She realizes that for some odd reason…

Her _pillow_ seems to be breathing with her…

She tilts her head up and her eyes flutter open. The first sight she sees are his gentle cerulean eyes bearing into hers. It takes a moment for her to register the thought of why she is in bed with him. Flashback of last night's events come rushing to her head. Her face heats up in embarrassment.

She is at loss for words.

"Good morning, Ran…" He greets her, his voice sounding a little bit deeper, a little bit hoarse since he just woke up, and very much…

 _Sexy…_

It sends shivers down her spine.

' _God, his morning voice…'_ She thinks to herself, still in a daze as the melodic sound of his voice echoes in her head, making goosebumps creep to her skin and making her cheeks heat up even more than it already has since she woke up.

"Something wrong?" He asks worriedly because of her lack of response and at the same time, noticing that she has been staring at him for quite some time. Such question wakes her to her senses and at the same time almost makes her head explode at the alluring sound of his just-woke-up voice.

"No… Nothing!" She squeaks out defensively. Jolting from her comfortable, lying position. Suddenly she is wide awake and she remembers to pull the covers up to her chest modestly as she sits up straight. A little voice in the back of her head tells her that such action was useless since he had already seen her.

 _All of her._

 _Plenty of times._

 _And the one from last night was the clearest view that he has of her, that she has allowed him to see._

Her heart throbs rapidly in panic as she scans the room for her clothes. She notices how far apart they are scattered. She silently scolds herself for causing such inconvenience for both of them.

Shinichi observes her worriedly, but does not say a word as he sits straight. Ran avoids his gaze, feeling herself burn with the intensity of how he has set his eyes on her unguarded, disheveled self.

"I should probably leave… Y'know. Sonoko and Sera might be looking for me." She rambles, shifting to slide her legs down the bed. Shinichi is startled but he scrambles, under the covers with her.

"Hey, wait…" He says in panic. He moves swiftly and impulsively does the first thing the comes through his mind. He wraps his arms around her possessively in a back hug which causes Ran to flinch, surprised by his sudden display of skin ship. She sits still but relaxes with how nice and warm his embrace felt.

"Stay…" He whispers into her ear, his breath tickling her bare skin. She shivers under his touch. She feels him place a soft kiss on her neck and shoulder. Suddenly, all panic is lost and she finds herself nodding to him.

"Okay…" She breathes quite heavily. He plants a soft kiss on the top of her head and lightly pulls away.

"I'll get you something to wear. You can shower here too, if you'd like. Then we'll have breakfast. I'll just call for room service…" He offers, wanting to make her feel comfortable. He understood, Ran is in a state of shock and though he knew they were both well aware of their actions last night, everything happened all too sudden and the aftermath of it all is quite a mess, both literally and figuratively.

Ran calms her nerves at the soothing sound of his voice, bringing herself back to reality.

"That would be nice. Thank you…" She tells him and feels him pull away. Soon, she feels his weight leaving the bed. She remains still, sitting with her back facing him. She doesn't look at him but she listens at the sound of the ruffling sheets and clothing. She could tell that he is getting ready to dress up and she feels her face heat up in embarrassment.

She feels movement on the bed as he stands up to get dressed. Ran sits still, reminding herself to avert her gaze from him whilst thinking about how she is going to dress herself without him looking. She sees her dress still in a pool at the ground, just where she left it. Her strapped heels are in polar directions having been kicked off of her feet last night. Thinking about retrieving her things gives herself a massive headache.

But it gets even worse as she remembers that she is missing _another article of clothing_ that is practically irretrievable at this point, given its condition.

 _Ran wanted to scream._

Then she feels a soft pat on the shoulder, followed by the feeling of something being wrapped around her. She realizes that it is a bathrobe. She turns to find Shinichi behind her, already dressed in his grey sweatpants and black wife beater.

He smiles and hands her a neatly folded set of clothes.

"You can change in these." He says. Ran simply nods, completely stunned and touched by such gesture. He settles the set of clothes- _his clothes_ on the edge of the bed and turns his back to her, giving her time to slip into the bathrobe.

She wraps the piece of clothing around her and ties a secure knot before taking his clothes with her as she tiptoes to the bathroom.

Shinichi snaps from his reverie as he hears the door shut.

He shakes his head thinking to himself how awkward the aftermath of last night's events turned out to be.

* * *

Ran keeps her back pressed against the bathroom door for a few seconds, right in front of her is the bathroom vanity with a luxurious marble sink and a clean shiny mirror that allows her to see her reflection clearly.

She cringes, looking at her face, seeing her lipstick quite smudged, her mascara flaking under her eyes. She remembers clearly how she had forgotten to take off her makeup last night. Well, considering last night's events, who wouldn't right?

She shakes her head, telling herself that such mistake could be totally bad for her skin.

Ran always had good skin. She is very much thankful for the good genes she inherited from her mother, but of course she is also careful enough to maintain it, especially with her age.

But more than that, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Shinichi just saw her in such a messy state. Though they have practically always been transparent with each other, given their history, this was one side of her she felt uncomfortable letting him see.

Shinichi is her best friend, but he was also once her boyfriend.

She is a lady and he is a man.

Not just any man too. He is a man who has always had a special place in her heart.

Shinichi never minded how she looks, but she liked looking presentable in front of him.

She is pissed. He is so flawless, always has been and always will be. He looks so fine despite the fact that he woke up with his hair sticking up in different directions. She couldn't help but feel insecure, waking up next to him in such state.

She takes more time to observe herself in front of the mirror. She slightly slides the bathrobe off of her shoulder and she notices a trail of small but evident reddish marks running from her neck to her shoulders and down to her chest.

She recalls the feeling of his touch, his kisses. There was no doubt that he knew what he was doing and that he seemed quite experienced. The way he was so aggressive but also gentle that he could make her feel weak.

There was no denying _the possibility_. Shinichi is a grown man after all, a charming one for the matter and New York is filled with beautiful blonde and brunette bombshells.

Ran can't help but wonder where she stands in that.

After last night's events, she wonders what she is to him, now? What is he to her? What are they exactly?

And come to think of it, Shinichi never said anything last night. As far as she is concerned, no promises were even made, _were there?_

* * *

"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get." She sighs to herself as she observes herself in the mirror again.

Her hair is wet, fresh from the shower. She is now clad in his dark blue, UCLA hoodie and shorts. Both of which are a little loose but still comfortable to wear. The hoodie was too long that it covered most of the shorts, almost acting like a dress instead of a top.

She hugs the hoodie to body, feeling the softness of the fabric, inhaling his familiar scent.

' _I guess this isn't so bad after all.'_ She thinks to herself, finally deciding to step out of the bathroom.

She takes small calculated steps as she does, peeking outside first before she finally lets herself out. She finds him sitting by the table, that is already set. Seems like room service arrived while she was taking her sweet time in the shower. She also notices that her things are set on the bed, her gown from last night is neatly folded and her strappy heels are neatly placed on the ground, right below it.

He is casually reading the newspaper while taking a sip from his cup of black coffee. It takes him a few seconds to notice her presence. He shifts his attention from the newspaper to her and smiles, a usual, sheepish one.

"Hey." He clears his throat, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Breakfast is ready."

She nods and walks up to him to sit in front of him and join him. He observes as she does, taking in the sight of her in his clothes. He can't help but feel giddy about it. There was something oddly adorable about the way Ran's just casually wearing his clothes.

There was something territorial about it.

He felt the same feeling as last night when he left the bridal garter on her.

Also, there was no denying at all. She looks good in his clothes. She looks absolutely good in anything.

But of course, Shinichi respects that Ran is her own woman. And technically speaking, they haven't even decided what their current status is at the moment.

Soon enough, Ran notices that he has been staring at her. She feels conscious about it and she meets his gaze, looking at him questioningly. Shinichi awkwardly looks away and says nothing.

She wants to ask him why he's staring but she's too shy to do so. They stay quiet long enough for silence to feel too deafening for both of them.

Ran averts her gaze and stares at the food instead. Her plate is filled with a nice stack of waffles with whipped cream and blueberries on top. On the side sits a fluffy serving of scrambled eggs with nicely toasted strips of bacon. The morning feast is indeed mouth-watering, but Ran doesn't have the appetite for it.

So, she merely cuts the waffles into small triangles. Shinichi on the other hand slightly stabs his fluffy scrambled eggs.

Both of them merely play with their food and take small bites in between. They repeat such actions until they are only about half-way through finishing the plate, barely even touching anything but feeling already full because of the anxiety that makes their stomachs flip.

Soon enough, Shinichi notices how Ran is struggling with slicing her waffles. He observes that the sleeves of her _(his)_ hoodie were so long that they kept falling and covering her hands, restricting them in the process. Ran would have to keep pushing them up from time to time, but since they are too loose for her slim arms, they would still continue to fall.

Shinichi is unable to stand the sight that he rises from his seat to stride to her side of the table. Ran is puzzled as he stops just right behind her. She is startled when he bows a little, so that his shoulder is up to her level. She feels his chin brush against her shoulder as he reaches her wrist from behind. She blushes because it feels as though he is giving her a back hug, but is stunned when she sees his delicate fingers working through, folding one of her sleeves neatly until it stops right by her elbow. She stays still as he does the other. She is unable to withstand looking at him from shoulder.

His face is very much near hers. She takes her time to observe his sharp jawline, his handsome side profile. She snaps out when he turns his face towards her, feeling her gaze towards him. He gives her his undivided attention.

She becomes flustered and he gives her a soft smile.

"It was in the way…" He simply explains the obvious. He pulls away and goes back to his seat. Her eyes follow him and she nods, squeaking out an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

Still stunned, her eyes remain focused on him and soon they travel to the noticeable red marks on his bare shoulder, vivid lines and small crescents that sort of looked painful but Shinichi didn't seem to show any discomfort over them.

Ran begins to feel worried and also quite embarrassed. Suddenly, all she could think about is how she was the one who came on to him last night. She was the one who came rushing to his door and started knocking. She was the one who tackled him in a very rough kiss.

And she was also the one who told him that she wanted him.

 _So much…_

Ran felt something in her short-circuit. Suddenly, everything was all too much to bear as if it hadn't been already before…

"Shinichi, about last night…" She speaks and his eyes shoot back right into her, so calm and composed but there is a quite noticeable flush spreading across his face. He is unable to respond but he does wait for her to continue what she has to say.

She pauses with a short intake of breath. All of a sudden, she feels as though she doesn't know the right words to say, nor where to even begin. Her heart is pounding in her chest. So many thoughts are running through her head.

"Last night was…" She prolongs instead, still thinking.

Shinichi starts to feel his palms sweat as he stares at her in anticipation, focusing as he waits for her to finish, feeling impatient with every second that she stalls. Anxiety creeps up to him, making his chest and stomach hurt.

He wonders about what she is going to say. He tries to read her but somehow it just seems impossible to do so.

He knows deep down, last night felt memorable. It is special to him, but Ran is suddenly acting so strange almost as if she is regretting what happened. The mere thought of it gives a slight pang to his chest.

He feels his palms sweat, wondering about what she is about to say and hoping that it would lead to something good later on.

' _Good? Memorable? Not bad for our first time?'_ He guesses in his head, a little bit pleadingly.

"Spontaneous." She finishes and he feels his heart sink a little but also is quite relieved that the statement was a truth and more of a neutral than a negative.

He nods, agreeing with her.

"It was also irresponsible." She adds and he feels his heart sink a little bit more than it did. Although he agrees that she is indeed correct, it still hurt.

"I think we should forget that it happened. Probably for the best. Probably, the best way to say good bye, you know…" She finishes and suddenly he feels like his heart just fell off of the cliff and flatlined. He wanted to protest, but no words came from his mouth.

And as if it wasn't enough, she spoke again.

"It was supposed to be a onetime thing, right? You're still going back to New York, right?"

"What?" He asks in disbelief, unable to mask the hurt in his tone and in his eyes as he looks at her. It crushed him that she would even think that last night was just that. That it was just casual, that it meant absolutely nothing when it meant everything to him.

"I'm sorry, I came on to you last night." She admits with a hint of embarrassment in her tone. "I shouldn't have-

Suddenly, Shinichi feels irritated again. He hates that she has to be apologetic about what happened, when last night…

 _Last night for once, they just wanted to be together._

Not a care in the world about their responsibilities, for as long as they conveyed their feelings to each other. But now, suddenly, she's just taking it back…

"Why the hell are you making things so complicated again, Ran?" He says with a clear hint of frustration in his tone. Ran is startled by the question. This time, it is her turn to be speechless.

"Last night, you told me… You wanted to be selfish." He continues, his eyes remaining so focused on hers that it intimidates her, gives her the urge to look away but she freezes. "Why are you changing your mind again? What's so different about last night from now? You told me you knew what you are doing. I know I did. What's stopping you now? Because I know what I want now is still the same as what I wanted last night…"

Ran starts to hate the fact that the tables have turned this time, that this time, he is the one who is right, that he is talking some sense to her and she's just being stupid and difficult.

She lets out a defeated sigh.

"I just… I just don't want you to think that you have to take responsibility for what happened. Since well… Since I was a…"She shakes her head and her tone softens into another squeak, "Since you were my first…."

Tears start to pool in the corners of her eyes.

He was her first and she knows deep down she doesn't regretted anything that happened last night, but she is scared about so many things. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

"So, you'd rather that I'd just regard you as a one-night stand? A mere fuckbuddy? That's what you want? That's what you take me for?" Shinichi asks, unable to notice that he has already raised his tone at her. It frustrates him that Ran is once again, reducing herself into something less-important than his other matters in life, that she thinks she is nothing but dispensable. And what's even worse is that she would dare to think that he would walk out of her life after "getting what he wanted", when clearly that is not something that he would even dare to do. That is not who he is.

To him, Ran thinking less of herself also meant that she is also thinking less of him. It upset him, a lot more than she could ever know or think.

She on the other hand, feels bad because he is right. She is trying to run away again because she is afraid. She thought she is saving him by making him leave again, by trying to give him an easy way out but she is disregarding his feelings. She is not only hurting herself. She is hurting him as well. She thought she is doing the right thing, what's best for both of them. But she is only making things complicated, even more than they already were.

She tries to stop the tears from falling. But it still does and she starts to hate herself even more. She has already done enough to make him feel bad, and now she's crying and he's gonna think it's his fault.

And just as she predicted, she hears him sigh, a soft one and his expression softens as well.

"Ran…" He says her name, this time in a much calmer tone as he reaches for her hand on the table, holding it firmly in his. "I thought I made it clear last night… But I guess I didn't. So, if you want me to say it, I'll say it over and over again as long as you need to hear it."

He steadies his breath, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"I love you…" He tells her with so much sincerity that she sees it as she looks into his eyes. "I still do. Always have and always will…"

She wants to tell him that she loves him too but she chokes on a sob. He shakes his head, letting out a light chuckle at her silliness.

Despite how much he thought she had changed, she is still the same old stubborn, crybaby that he knew.

" _Barou…"_ He teases her just like how he would back then. Suddenly she feels like they are ten years younger again, back to the same old them, feeling the same old feeling coming back. He leans closer, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb to trace her tears away.

 _Suddenly it feels very much familiar._

 _Just like old times…._

Shinichi then stands from his seat so that he could cross to her side of the table. He stops behind her and leans forward to give her a back hug while she remains seated, startled but also comforted by his warmth.

"You were right about letting me leave for LA and then New York, you know. It was beyond the dream. For a moment, I was really happy. I loved my career. But I always felt as though there is always something missing in my life. Those places weren't home. No matter how long I've been there, they just never felt like it..." He tells her with honesty, resting his chin against her shoulder. She feels him tighten his embrace around her. "You'll always be home to me, Ran…"

Ran steadies her breath, feeling the urge to tear-up again. She brings her hand up to touch him and somewhat return his embrace, reaching up to touch his hair, her back still facing him. She takes a few moments, sitting still before she lightly shifts, pulling away so that she can slightly turn to face him.

She stands up to give him a proper hug, wrapping her arms around his neck while resting her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her petite waist.

"I love you too, Shinichi. I'm sorry I was being difficult. I just… I panicked you know…" She finally responds. She hears him chuckle again as he strokes her hair.

"Don't ever think that I would let you go, the second time. Because I won't anymore…" He tells her strictly then he pauses a bit, thinking.

A shy expression forms his face, he flushes, crimson red. He rests his chin on the top of her head, quite relieved that this way, she wouldn't see how embarrassed he is as he mutters under his breath. "Besides… If I'm gonna take responsibility… Then maybe you should too you know…"

Ran pulls away, shooting back at him with a surprised look on her face, her eyes widen at the thought. Her mouth falls agape.

"You mean to say…" She reacts, still stunned.

Shinichi shifts uncomfortably and scratches the back of his head in a sheepish manner. He looks at her with a half-irritated, half-embarrassed frown, that Ran finds to be adorable. He also crosses his arms against his chest.

"Yes." He simply replies, clearing his throat, trying to look cool and composed but the crimson flush has already spread across his neck.

"Really?" She asks again, with no intention to taunt him, but rather because she is still in the state of disbelief.

Shinichi raises an eyebrow.

"You, really couldn't tell?"

Ran shakes her head, looking at him with such innocent eyes. And just like that, a smug smile forms Shinichi's lips. Suddenly it's Ran's turn to be embarrassed. A puzzled expression forms her face.

"But… how…"

She turns redder than he is. Shinichi's grin goes wider at her question.

"Detective's instinct, I guess…" He answers, shrugging. Then he cups her face in his hand again and looks into her indigo-colored eyes. He smiles and she feels as though she's going to melt into a puddle. "Or just my instinct in general… You know, if it's you, I'll figure it out no matter how complicated you can be at times…"

He leans to shorten the already small distance between them. She stays still as he moves closer, eyeing at her lips. She closes her eyes and anticipates a kiss from him.

And then…

A loud knock on the door interrupts them and makes them pull away from each other. Ran's eyes open and finds Shinichi's puzzled expression before he fully pulls away, wondering who it maybe at the door.

There is a hint of annoyance in his expression, feeling irritated that someone would dare to interrupt his and Ran's moment.

He walks up to the door, hearing another series of knocks and he opens it, expecting an annoying hotel worker that he is ready to scold.

"Oi what the hell-"

His voice falters as he cut off when he finds Sonoko, Sera and Hattori at his door. A surge of panic flows through his whole system. His face turns pale.

"Oi Kudo! We've been looking for Neechan. These two have been worried all night, waiting for her and she still hasn't come back to their hotel room." Heiji says. Shinichi remains standing by the doorway, blocking the entrance and hopefully blocking the view of Ran inside his room.

He remains silent, thinking of a reply when Ran approaches, curiously and quite worried as to what may have been taking him long.

"Shinichi?" She calls him. Her voice unfortunately does not go unheard by the other three. Shinichi's eyes widen and so do Heiji's, Sonoko's and Sera's.

In an instant they all push forward, making Shinichi step back, failing to block the doorway. Shinichi slumps his shoulders, feeling defeated. He sighs as he closes the door and shakes his head, knowing very well that he and Ran are in for quite a teasing.

Ran on the other hand is startled by their presence and also embarrassed as soon as she remembers what she is wearing.

"Ah Neechan… We went to Kudo to ask if he has seen you, and turns out he did." Heiji comments, smirking and then shooting a look at Shinichi who frowns at him, annoyed. "So you _have_ only been here, all this time _ne?"_

Sonoko and Sera on the other hand shoot Ran a knowing look. Ran blushes furiously and hugs herself, feeling as though her privacy has been violated.

Shinichi on the other hand walks towards her and stands in front of her, shielding her from the three, protectively.

"Oi oi! It's not what you think!" He explains defensively, hoping that they would stop with the teasing but it doesn't. Instead, it gets even worse.

"Really? So, would you care to explain to us what those marks on your shoulder are?" Heiji asks. Suddenly, Shinichi feels as though he is a suspect being interrogated by an officer. He looks at his shoulder and sees the marks that Ran made last night. He blushes.

A proud smirk forms Sonoko's lips, clearly impressed and quite surprised by Ran's clear evidence of boldness. Given Ran's conservative and innocent image, it was something that Sonoko and the other two weren't expecting. But alas, they are all adults there.

"My, my, who would've thought Ran could be such a minx!" Sonoko chimes. Ran shoots her a dangerous look.

"Sonoko!" She scolds, half-beging her to stop, with no success.

"Also what's that on your neck, you're hiding with your hair?" She asks and Ran automatically brings her hand to the spot on her neck that Shinichi marked.

Sonoko's smirk widens.

"Gotcha!"

"Evidence is clear as presented. Also that jacket and that 'signature' fold screams a lot. No need to be shy, Ran-chan. We've been knew…" Sera teases.

Ran looks at the jacket on her body and observes the fold of the sleeves. Sera did have a point. She is sporting a UCLA jacket. And no other person could own such other than Shinichi who took his degree in such a prestigious university. Moreover, as Sera had just stated, the way the sleeves were folded clearly screams Shinichi's ownership, given that he always sports such style whenever he's wearing dress-shirts or casual long sleeves.

Anyone who knew him well would know that such neat, even fold is his doing…

"Can't believe Kazuha overslept and missed this…" Heiji says, chuckling. Then he gestures to the two, questioningly. "So, given all this, does this mean you two are finally…"

Shinichi smiles, genuinely and takes Ran's hand in his, intertwining his fingers against hers. Ran is startled as she looks up at him.

He turns to her and flashes a sheepish grin and then turns to their friends.

"I guess we are, aren't we?" He replies, which earns a cheer from the other three. Ran feels her lips automatically forming into a giddy smile she just can't suppress.

"So what happens now? What about New York?" Sonoko asks Shinichi curiously.

Ran silently anticipates a reply from Shinichi and tries so hard to calm her nerves despite how anxious she feels. For a moment there is tension in the air. Even Heiji and Sera shut their mouths to hear Shinichi's answer.

"I'm still flying back tomorrow, but only temporarily, to file my resignation and prepare for my transition before I go back to Tokyo for good. I received an offer from Megure-keibu a long time ago that I initially rejected. But he told me that such offer will not cease to stand and that the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department will always be open for me if I ever chose to come back. I've been thinking about it for a long time, especially since I came back and now, I guess, I've finally come up with a resolve…" He announces. "As cheesy as it sounds, I'm choosing where the heart is…"

He wraps his arm around Ran's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Ran feels touched. She smiles while her eyes tear up again with joy.

Heiji, Sonoko and Sera all smile. All in awe, watching their two friends, looking happier than they have ever been before.

 _Mission success after all…_

* * *

The two feel some sort of dread shoot up to their stomachs as they walk along the airport, near the departure area.

Shinichi turns to Ran, holding the handle of his carry-on luggage. Ran smiles sadly at him. Suddenly she feels like she misses him already.

She holds his neatly folded hoodie in her arms, hugging it protectively. She looks at it and thinks, wondering if she should return it. Then she looks at him, as if asking for permission.

"I think, I'll hold on to this for a while." She says and he nods.

"And I'll see you in three weeks." He responds, pulling her with his free hand. He gives her a sweet, soft kiss on the lips, catching her surprised. He deepens it a little, brushing his lips against hers and she closes her eyes, responding to him, holding his face to pull him closer.

They hold the kiss a little longer, but not too much that it seemed inappropriate to the public, just enough that they are both left in a daze and quite short of breath when they pull away.

"In New York…" He finishes his sentence with a smirk. She flashes him a bright and excited smile.

"Have a safe flight." She says thoughtfully.

"You too." He replies, lifting his hand to stroke her hair lovingly, lingering for a moment and knowing very well that the three weeks that they'd be apart would seem longer now because he just couldn't bear to be away from her again.

But he pulls away shortly, reminding himself that he'll see her.

 _Three weeks._

 _It shouldn't be too long, right?_

 _They managed to be away from each other for ten years._

He waves a good bye and so does she. Then he turns, dragging his luggage with him. She watches as he walks away.

And she starts to miss him so much already. She sighs, hugging his hoodie tighter.

 _Three weeks. It's just three weeks._

Unexpectedly, he stops again and she wonders. He turns to her to wave at her again.

Ran couldn't help but laugh at how silly and childish he looks. But she waves back at him anyway.

* * *

 **AN.** So that's the second to the last chapter! Sorry it took three months, two scripts and one breakdown about a concert cancellation. Hahaha I apologize for keeping you all waiting. To those who don't know, I got really busy with my job as a scriptwriter and right after I finally had the time to write, I received notice about a cancelled TVXQ concert, which I was so so so looking forward too. I had to take a time off because I momentarily lost inspiration to write.

But I'm recovering now and I'm back to writing. Aside from this update being my comeback to the fanfiction world, this also gonna be my advance gift for icedcoffeeanyone/hislips who is celebrating her birthday this coming Saturday!

Please send her some love on her ko-fi account:

/icedcoffeeanyone

She deserves our support!

Would like to take this time to thank you all for understanding my long absence. Thank you all for your support and messages!

The next chapter will be the last for TSOY. Ahhhh. I'm excited but also feeling some sort of separation anxiety! Hahaha

I'm still not sure when I'll be able to post the last update for TSOY. I might work on the long-due drabble requests first before I write Chapter 7. Hahaha XD But I promise, I'll try to update soon!

Thank you to everyone who have been with me from the beginning until the end!

~J


End file.
